


"Dean?"

by mishati



Series: "Dean?" [1]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Drama, Gay, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishati/pseuds/mishati
Summary: Castiel - uparty dzieciak w prochowcu, który znowu poprzez swoją naiwność sprowadził na siebie ogromne zainteresowanie ze strony Nieba. Dostanie szansę nowego życia. W innym świecie. Bez Winchesterów, bez potworów, bez skrzydeł.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> hejka, jestem tu całkowicie nowa i nigdy nie miałam tu konta, wcześniej używałam bloggera, tumblra czy wattpada.. I postanowilam sprobowac tutaj. Milego czytania xx

Wiesz jak to jest od wielu lat codziennie patrzeć na kogoś, kogo się kocha z całego serca?Kogoś, kogo nie możesz dotknąć tak, jakbyś chciał, kogoś, kto niemal codziennie sypia z kimś innym lub ukazuje zainteresowanie KIMŚ INNYM a Ty jesteś tu, z boku, o tak, w rogu i nie możesz nic zrobić?

Jedyne co czujesz to ten rozdzierający ból gdzieś w okolicach klatki piersiowej, czasami zdarzają się jakieś łzy, ewentualnie spazmatyczny, ludzki płacz. Tak, anioły potrafią płakać. Możliwe, że to ze względu na ich naczynia i ludzkie dusze, znajdujące się wewnątrz ciała, ale jakie wytłumaczenie miał Castiel, który w naczyniu był SAM? Wielu mogłoby powiedzieć, że przez to iż spędził tu, na Ziemi wiele lat po prostu zaczął odczuwać ludzkie uczucia. To mogłaby być prawda. Większość aniołów nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli by kochać kogoś jak on, by tak interesować się CZŁOWIEKIEM.

Przecież ludzie to takie... nieidealne istoty - w przeciwieństwie do tych nieskazitelnych Aniołów Pańskich. W niczym nie mogli się równać z aniołami. Skoro ludzie są tacy okropni, to dlaczego Cas uważał inaczej? Czy to oznaczało, że był złym aniołem? Dlaczego nie mógł darzyć ludzi uczuciami, jeżeli jego własny Ojciec kochał ludzi? Dlaczego każdy widział coś w tym złego? Może ludzie rzeczywiście popełniali wiele błędów, ale to było w nich piękne - zawsze będzie. Nigdy się nie poddają. Walczą. Oh tak, ludzie są niesamowicie waleczni. W szczególności ten jeden człowiek, dla którego Castiel mógłby zrobić wszystko.

Dean Winchester.

Castiel wiedział co znaczy kochać lecz prawda jest taka, że nie rozumiał dlaczego akurat ten człowiek był dla niego taki wyjątkowy. Cóż, może wiedział lub przynajmniej potrafił sobie to jakoś wytłumaczyć. Może nie do końca logicznie - ale dla niego nigdy więcej nie liczyła się logika.

Tak wiele razy myślał, iż Dean może w jakiś sposób odwzajemniać jego uczucia, ale gdy tylko dopuszczał do siebie taką myśl coś się między nimi niszczyło i wracali do poprzedniego stanu. Od ostatniego wypadku, wtedy gdy Mary Winchester znalazła dużą sprawę dla swoich synów i anioła gdzie ten prawie umarł przez dźgnięcie tamtą włócznią, coś się zmieniło. Anioł miał świadomość, iż powodem tego jest fakt wyznania swoich uczuć wobec Deana. Czuł wtedy, że jest to odpowiedni moment, by wyznać co czuje, nie zważając już na to, że był Crowley, że był Sam, Mary... On musiał to powiedzieć. Poczuł niesamowitą ulgę. Owszem tak, tak dobrze było wreszcie powiedzieć temu zielonookiemu co czuje, co czuł od kiedy... właśnie, od kiedy?

Castiel często zastanawiał się nad tym kiedy uczucie do Deana stało się tak potężne. Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć. Dean... To najbardziej przyciągająca, magnetyczna osoba jaka mogła zostać stworzona. Wszystko co w łowcy było - on, Castiel - uważał za niezwykle atrakcyjne. Nie raz marzył tylko o tym, by dotknąć tych ust swoimi, by go przytulić, by przesunąć lekko palcami po jego żuchwie, by go... Anioł bardzo pożądał tego człowieka. Jego myśli bywały bardzo naganne, sprawiające, że Castiel czuł się jak grzesznik lecz jednocześnie nie potrafił wyznać tych grzechów przed Ojcem. Popadł w silną obsesję, która zaczynała przeobrażać się wręcz w paranoję! Castiel zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie potrafił zatrzymać uczucia. Nie wiedział jak.

Zatem, gdy jednak przeżył tamten cios włócznią, po tym jak wyznał Deanowi miłość... zaczął go unikać jak tylko mógł. Zaczął ścigać tą Kelly, którą Lucyfer zapłodnił. Czasem dzwonił do Deana, by sprawdzić czy wszystko dobrze, by... usłyszeć ten głos... Wtedy dostał szansę na powrót do Nieba. Do swojego... domu. Jego relacja z Winchesterem... Chyba nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Myślał, że łowca rzuci mu się na szyję i odpowie

"Ja Ciebie też, Cas"?

To pieprzony Dean Winchester! On nie mówi, że kogoś kocha, nigdy! Ale czy chociaż gdy Castiel u m i e r a ł nie mógł choć skłamać, że on jego również...?

Jedyne co zawsze polepszało aniołowi humor to to, że łowca traktował go jako rodzinę, a Cas zdawał sobie sprawę, że rodzina dla tego człowieka znaczy naprawdę dużo. Ale on nie mógł tego znieść. To trwało tyle lat. Anioł nie miał siły. Chciał tylko, żeby ból ustąpił. Dlatego poszedł do Nieba. Naiwnie uwierzył, że go przywitają z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami! Jakże głupi był! Jego bracia i siostry szybko szybko spętali jego ciało. Zamknęli w dziwnej, nieznanej Castielowi części Nieba i torturowali przez czterdzieści dni.

Anioł nie wiedział, że Dean, miłość jego życia, szukał go od ostatniej rozmowy telefonicznej. Winchester nie był głupi, potrafił rozpoznać jeśli z jego... to znaczy z Casem było coś nie w porządku. Łowca nie chciał się poddać. Z jednej strony sprawa z dzieckiem Lucyfera, z drugiej strony jego najlepszy przyjaciel gdzieś... zapadł się pod ziemię, ciągle Ci... Ci Brytole! Jego głowa była gotowa eksplodować. Czasem... cóż, wydzwaniał na komórkę tego pierzastego dupka, by chociaż usłyszeć jego głos z poczty głosowej i wykrztusić kilka przekleństw w jego kierunku. Taki był Dean. Poprzez obelgi próbował ukazać swoją troskę i... uczucie. Nigdy nie rozumiał tego uczucia. To był po prostu Cas. Dlaczego się nie odzywał...?

Po czterdziestu dniach intensywnego znęcania się nad Castielem w końcu coś miało się zmienić. Tak, Damien, ostatni, który skłonił się do najgorszej krzywdy jaką można było wyrządzić aniołowi mu to powiedział, choć Casowi wszystko już zwisało. Błagał w myślach swego Ojca by wybaczył swoim dzieciom, a jemu dał śmierć, o której powoli zaczynał marzyć.

Najgorszą krzywdą dla anioła jest niszczenie ich skrzydeł. Większość z Was w życiu pewnie spotkała się z mitem o Prometeuszu, który do dziś jest gdzieś w górach Kaukaz, a sęp codziennie przylatuje do niego i bezlitośnie wyżera jego wątrobę, bez przerwy odrastającą, wznawiając mękę tego bohatera. Podobnie jest ze skrzydłami - fakt, iż niemożliwe jest ich wyrwanie czy wyjedzenie (w szczególności przez sępa czy innego ptaka) lecz wyrywanie piór i ranienie szkieletu skrzydeł jest równie bolesne co codzienne tracenie wątroby. Zawsze odrastały. Właśnie w nich było najwięcej łaski. Na dodatek całe ciało Castiela zostało porozcinane przez jego własne anielskie ostrze. Widział jak z każdym dniem jego łaska wypływa z krwią na marmurową posadzkę. Tracił swoją anielskość, nie był w stanie się już wyleczyć a co dopiero walczyć.

I wtedy czterdziestego pierwszego dnia - Jehebba - jeden z 'popularniejszych' aniołów tu, w Niebie, postanowił złożyć Casowi wizytę. Szczycił się swoją siłą, szybkością, zmiennością oraz tym, że był niesamowitym dupkiem. Słynął z tego, że niszczył buntownicze anioły, za którego wielu uznawało Castiela.

\- Dobrze Cię wreszcie poznać, Castielu. - zaczął, przemierzając powoli pomieszczenie. W drobnych dłoniach trzymał ostrze. Jego naczynie było kobietą. Piękną, młodą, delikatną, odzianą w długą sukienkę na długi rękaw. Cas nic nie powiedział, nie tylko ze względu na to, iż nie miał siły ale również z powodu nienawiści do tego anioła. Czuł jak nowe piórka wyrastają na jego skrzydłach. Cały drżał na myśl, że znowu ktoś zacznie się nad nim znęcać. Lecz tamten... zaskoczył go.

\- Co byś powiedział na życie jako człowiek w świecie bez potworów, demonów, bez.... tego, którego tak niezrozumiale kochasz? - zapytał, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust - Jak mu było? Winchester?

\- ...O czym... O czym mówisz? - wykrztusił z siebie ledwo słyszalnie. Czy to była kolejna gra, w którą chcieli się zabawić jego pobratymcy?

\- Mogę skrócić Twe cierpienie, sięgające początkiem momentu zstąpienia do Piekielnej Czeluści by uratować Deana Winchestera z oblicza wiecznego cierpienia. Mogę przenieść Cię do innego wymiaru, gdzie zapomnisz o tym kim byłeś, co przeżyłeś, kogo...- wyraźnie wzdrygnął się - kochałeś.

Castiel patrzył na Jehebba, nie dowierzając jego słowom. Oczywiście wiedział, że istnieją tysiące, może nawet i miliony wymiarów, ale dlaczego ktoś taki jak Jehebba miałby się przejmować kimś takim jak Castiel?

\- D-Dlaczego? - tylko zapytał.

\- Krążą plotki, że taka jest wola Ojca. Wtedy nie wytrzymał, łzy spłynęły po jego brudnych od zaschniętej krwi policzkach. Czy to było możliwe, iż jego Ojciec chciał mu dać szansę? Chciał, by zaczął wszystko od nowa?

\- Co jeśli się nie zgodzę?- niebieskooki musiał o to zapytać.

\- Cóż, wtedy po prostu dalej będziemy Cię torturować. Nie wrócisz na dół Castiel. Nie w tym świecie. - oznajmił oschle i zaśmiał się naprawdę ładnym, melodyjnym śmiechem. Kto by się spodziewał, że pod tym naczyniem krył się taki skurwysyn. To znaczy, dupek.

Cas myśli skierował ku Deanowi. Nigdy go nie spotka. Nigdy więcej. Czy to nie to, o czym czasem marzył? By po prostu przestać kochać Deana?

\- Pośpiesz się, nie będę czekać cały dzień. - usłyszał zirytowane warknięcie.

Miał dość bólu. I tego, który dokuczał mu teraz jak i tego, który często odczuwał w pobliżu Deana. Musiał podjąć decyzję. Musiał coś zrobić. Śmierć czy możliwość rozpoczęcia wszystkiego od nowa jako człowiek, na dodatek miał nic nie pamiętać. Nie pamiętałby Deana. Tak bardzo kochał tego łowcę! Ta miłość wręcz niszczyła Castiela od środka, wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie miała miejsca bytu.

Otrząsnął się, patrząc głęboko w ciemne, brązowe oczy kobiety przed nim stojącej oraz w Jehebbę.

\- Chcę... Chcę być człowiekiem, Jehebba.

Szepnął, nie myśląc choćby przez chwilę o tym, że Dean Winchester dowiedział się od jakiegoś parszywego demona co się stało z Castielem. Mężczyzna był gotów zatrząść całym Niebem, by odzyskać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Szukał go zbyt długo!

Nie wiedział, że już na to za późno. Nie miał pojęcia, iż Castiel właśnie obudził się w innym miejscu.

W innym wymiarze.

W innym wszechświecie.


	2. II

Słońce delikatnie przebijało cienkie zasłony promieniami, już był ranek. Ptaki swoim słodkim śpiewem otulały świat. Staromodny budzik przygotowywał się już do alarmu, gotów obudzić każdą żywą duszę w pobliżu setek mil.   
Czarnowłosy mężczyzna, śpiący na podniszczonej kanapie, cicho pochrapywał. Mieszkał sam. Cóż, właściwie ten domek w lesie, na skraju polany, był od niedawna jego domem, potrzebował porządnego remontu, więc odnowił jak tylko potrafił. Miał dosyć mieszkania w mieście - to nie było dla niego.   
Dźwięk budzika rozniósł się po chatce, a mężczyzna podniósł się od razu do siadu. Wyłączył alarm i przetarł opalonymi dłońmi swoją twarz. Dobrze spał tej nocy.

Sięgnął leżącą na podłodze koszulkę z logiem zespołu AC/DC i ubrał. Nie fatygował się, by ubrać coś na tyłek. Skierował się do malutkiej kuchni, która właściwie ograniczała się tylko do lodówki, krótkiego blatu, kilku szafeczek i przenośnej kuchenki gazowej.   
Zabrał się za przygotowanie czarnej kawy. Nie pił innej, uważał iż mleko, cukier czy inne dodatki niszczą tylko kawę.  
Do napoju przygotował kanapkę z masłem orzechowym i galaretką, jego ulubioną. Jadł taką odkąd pamiętał. 

Wyszedł na niewielką werandę, znajdującą się przed domem. To było zdecydowanie jego ulubione miejsce w całym domu. Widok zapierał mu dech w piersi, czuł niezwykłą więź z naturą, kochał spędzać tu poranki, dlatego zdecydował się przeprowadzić tu na stałe. Domek należał do jego pradziadka, który odszedł dawno temu. Od tamtego czasu nikt tu nie chciał mieszkać. Nie wiedzieli co tracili. Ten skraj polany był dla niego najpiękniejszym miejscem na świecie. Cały dzień ptaki śpiewały, wiał przyjemny wiatr - fakt, zimy bywały trudne, ale równie piękne... Czasami też brakowało elektryczności. Mężczyzna przypomniał sobie ten jeden letni miesiąc, gdy nie miał prądu. Czuł wtedy niesamowite zjednoczenie z naturą. 

Gdy zjadł kanapkę, zaczął powoli pić kawę. Przyglądał się drzewom, które przez wiele lat nie zmieniły się ani trochę, patrzył na znajomą rodzinę wiewiórek, biegającą wokół starej sosny - do dziś nie wiedział gdzie jest ich dom, choć próbował go znaleźć nie jeden raz. Dobrze go ukryły. Zaraz musiał zbierać się do pracy - tej płatnej. Później pomagał w sklepie charytatywnym swojej przyjaciółki z piaskownicy, Wendy. Niechętnie opuścił stare, wiklinowe krzesło i wszedł z powrotem do izby. Znalazł na podłodze wytarte jeansy i ubrał. Jeszcze tylko musiał umyć zęby i był gotowy na spotkanie z rzeczywistością. 

Zabrał ze sobą skórzaną listonoszkę, wewnątrz niej miał teczki potrzebne do pracy, portfel i opakowanie gum miętowych. Nie zamykał nigdy domku. Prawie nikt nie wiedział, gdzie znajduje się jego nowy dom... Może z wyjątkiem Vicki - jego byłej żony - i ich wspólnych dzieci, które mogły go odwiedzać raz w miesiącu podczas weekendu. Rozstali się, ponieważ on nie potrafił dłużej być z kobietą, nie umiał jej kochać tak jak powinien. To nie było jego wina, iż Bóg takim go stworzył - tak to sobie tłumaczył.

Otworzył drzwi swojego zardzewiałego forda torino, który z każdą jazdą coraz bardziej nadawał się na wysypisko. Ale on kochał to auto. Dostał je od swojego kochanego ojca, który umarł sześć lat temu. Był dla niego wzorem.

Droga do miasta zajmowała ponad czterdzieści minut, z czego w mieście trzeba było jechać naokoło, by ominąć korki. 

Wszedł do budynku, gdzie pracował na recepcji. Klinika weterynaryjna. Blisko zwierząt, które zdecydowanie są lepsze niż ludzie. 

\- Jesteś dziś szybciej, Misha. - usłyszał za sobą głos Cindy. 

Cindy od jakiegoś czasu pracowała tu na stażu, pomagał jej w odnalezieniu się tutaj. Miała dziewiętnaście lat, a była niska jak dziesięciolatka. Uważał, że to bardzo urocze.

Odwrócił się w jej kierunku i szeroko uśmiechnął.

\- Witaj, Cindy. - przywitał się cicho. Widział, jak młoda kobieta rumieni się na jego widok, ale nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Nie chciał, by wszyscy w pracy zaraz dowiedzieli się, że jest gejem. Dlatego wciąż nosił obrączkę - przez co wszyscy myśleli, iż nie mógł się pozbierać po rozwodzie.

\- Dzisiaj pierwszy raz będę szczepiła szczenięta! - pochwaliła się, prawie podskakując. Mężczyzna w tym momencie zdjął czapkę z daszkiem i umieścił pod recepcją, tak jak swoją listonoszkę. Uniósł lekko brwi w zdumieniu.

\- Świetnie. - wymamrotał tylko, oblizując suche wargi.

Cindy, widząc iż jej kolega jest dziś... dziwny, odpuściła rozmowę i uciekła do najbliższego pomieszczenia zabiegowego. 

Czarnowłosy usiadł na krześle przed recepcją i uruchomił komputer. Spojrzał kątem oka na swoją obrączkę i poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk na żołądku. Wypuścił głośno powietrze ustami. Praca tutaj bywała przyjemna i... nieprzyjemna jednocześnie. Ludzie często przychodzili tu ze zwierzętami, które dopiero co potrącili, ledwo żywymi albo już martwymi. Tego nie lubił najbardziej. Ale to miało też dobre strony - często przychodzono tu z małymi kociętami, szczeniętami, żółwiami czy malutkimi papużkami. 

Spojrzał na zegarek. Już prawie ósma, zaraz głównymi drzwiami wejdzie doktor Nicholas, najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna pracujący tutaj, na którego widok wzdychał każdy. Niestety był parszywym dupkiem i miał krzywe zęby. Nie można mieć wszystkiego, cóż.

Tamten dzień w klinice dłużył się niesamowicie i każdy był szczęśliwy, gdy kończył swoją zmianę. Misha zebrał swoje rzeczy i wsiadł do samochodu tak szybko jak tylko mógł. Niestety pojazd nie chciał odpalić tak szybko, jak o tym marzył. Dopiero po kilku minutach odjechał z parkingu. Po drodze jak co dzień wpadł do tajskiej restauracji, by kupić późny obiad dla siebie i Wendy. Ta kobieta nigdy nie pamiętała o tym, by zjeść, była zbyt przejęta losami innych ludzi, żeby choćby przekąsić paczkę orzeszków, czy coś takiego. Martwił się o nią, ale wiedział, że ona kocha swoje życie takim jakim jest - nawet jeśli jadła tylko raz dziennie. Była aniołem, mógł przysiąc.

Jej sklep znajdował się za centrum miasta w niewielkim budynku, który właściwie rozpadał się w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Ale to jedyny tak tani lokal w całym mieście.

\- Jedziemy dziś wieczorem na imprezę! - krzyknęła, gdy tylko Misha przekroczył próg drzwi. 

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, marszcząc lekko brwi i przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Jaką imprezę...? - zapytał niechętnie. Wendy wiedziała, że ich nie lubił.

\- Pamiętasz Jonasa? - zagadnęła. Jonas... no tak, ten chłopak, który dorabia w gejowskim klubie na północy miasta. - Więc Jonas... zaprosił dziś nas do klubu, w którym pracuje. - wyszczerzyła się.

Westchnął ciężko. Nie miał ochoty chodzić w takie miejsca, nie był na to za stary...? Okay, miał tylko dwadzieścia sześć lat, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, iż gejowskie kluby to jak najbardziej nie są miejsca dla niego. NIE.

\- ZANIM powiesz, że nie masz ochoty iść, to powiem Ci tylko jedno! - wyprzedziła go, łapiąc za wolną dłoń. - Nie mogę patrzeć już na to, jak izolujesz się od świata, musisz kogoś poznać, proszę, Mish... - zrobiła tą minę, której nie da się odmówić choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo by się tego pragnęło. Wywrócił tylko oczami, a blondynka już wiedziała, że się zgodził. Pisnęła radośnie i sięgnęła po reklamówkę z jedzeniem.

\- Cholera, nic dziś nie jadłam! - mruknęła i zabrała się za makaron z owocami morza, nie pamiętał nazwy, kto by pamiętał nazwy wszystkich tajskich potraw? Po prostu były dobre.

Czarnowłosy usiadł za kasą i czekał na potencjalnych klientów. Stracił apetyt. Obawiał się imprezy, obawiał się tego, iż kogoś pozna, iż ktoś go zrani, a on po prostu tego nie chciał. Co złego było w izolowaniu się i unikaniu niepotrzebnych sytuacji...?

 

* * * 

\- Pytam po raz ostatni, rozumiesz?! Gdzie jest Cas?! - Dean wrzasnął, trzymając anielskie ostrze tuż przy gardle - o ironio - anioła. 

Jehebba zaśmiał się, patrząc łowcy w oczy.

\- Nigdy go nie znajdziesz. Nie ma go, NIE MA! 

Wtedy starszy Winchester nie wytrzymał i przebił ostrzem to parszywe, pierzaste stworzenie. Zacisnął wściekle zęby i pozwolił osunąć się ciału na podłogę. Obejrzał się za siebie i ujrzał swojego młodszego brata. 

\- Co ten głupi dzieciak znowu zrobił? - jęknął Dean, ciskając ostrzem na posadzkę. - GDZIE JESTEŚ CAS, DO CHOLERY?!


	3. III

Dean Winchester stracił w swoim życiu zbyt wiele osób, by pozwolić na to, by stracić kolejną - w szczególności jeśli chodzi o Casa.

Cóż, co łowca mógł powiedzieć? Za każdym razem, gdy odchodził, czuł wielką pustkę, był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i tak jak to anioł czasem mówił "łączyła ich specjalna więź". Oczywiście, że ich łączyła. Ten pierzasty dupek to pierwsza osoba w życiu Deana, która naprawdę ZAWSZE stawała po jego stronie. Nie po stronie Sammy'ego, nie po stronie Bobby'ego...Tylko po stronie Deana. Często zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego ta istota jest tak bardzo za nim, dlaczego tak bardzo się o niego troszczy; on sam również się troszczył o swojego przyjaciela, jednak nie umiał pokazać tego tak, jakby chciał. Dokładnie tak miał z każdym. Łowca bał się okazywać uczucia, próbował tłumić w sobie każde dobre uczucie, z wyjątkiem tych związanych z seksem, alkoholem czy tych do swojej Dziecinki. Ale miłość? Przyjaźń? Klepanie po ramieniu wydawało się dla niego najlepszym przekazaniem swoich uczuć lub fala przekleństw - to też jeden ze sposobów.

Z drugiej strony, czy kogokolwiek to dziwiło? Dean przeszedł w życiu zbyt wiele, za bardzo zamknął się w sobie, zbudował dookoła mury, przez które nie potrafi przepuścić nikogo. A gdy w drodze wyjątku dopuścił kogoś do siebie, zostawał niesamowicie zraniony.

Wracając do sprawy z Casem.

On potrafił spierdolić i to nieźle, zachowywał się niesamowicie naiwnie i lekkomyślnie, ale zielonooki wiedział, że anioł stawia nad sobą cele niemożliwe do osiągnięcia i z całego... serca? Cóż, tak, z całego serca pragnął poprawić świat na lepsze. Winchester wiedział, że świata nie da się naprawić, przekonywał nieraz Casa, iż to niemożliwe, że ludzie nigdy się nie zmienią, ale cóż, pierzasty musiał mieć swoje zdanie w tym temacie. To było nieco... Dziwne, że istota pozaziemska posiadała tak ogromną wiarę w ludzkość. Wiarę w Deana.

Wiarę, której teraz potrzebował.

Nadal nie mieli Lucyfera. Nadal nie mieli tej zapłodnionej kobiety. Brytole. I jeszcze Cas.

Dean nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, a jego brat nie potrafił nawet go pocieszyć. Bo i po co miałby to robić i ryzykować zbesztaniem? Wolał szukać informacji w internecie, w przeciwieństwie do brata, który uciekał od problemów z kolejną butelką whisky.

Nie wiedział już co zrobić, by nie czuć nic. O tym właśnie marzył - by przestać czuć.

Wtedy zebrał się, chwycił kluczyki do Dziecinki i wyszedł. Tak, musiał wyjść, musiał znaleźć kogoś, kto by go pocieszył. Kogoś, kto sprawiłby mu niezwykłą przyjemność.

* * *

\- Jonas się ucieszy, że udało mi się w końcu Cię gdzieś wyciągnąć! - powtórzyła po raz setny tego wieczoru. Jechali właśnie fordem Mishy w stronę klubu. Nie miał on zamiaru pić, no może trochę jabłkowego soku. - Myślę, że mu się podobasz, wiem, że jest młodszy i trochę gówniarz z niego, ale nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że ma w sobie urok!

Jonas nie był uroczy. Ani trochę. Na całym jego ciele wyskakiwały pryszcze, na dodatek używał okropnych perfum, a jego uśmiech wyglądał jakby go bolał. Ale czarnowłosy nie lubił myśleć o ludziach w ten sposób, starał się jak mógł nie być tak powierzchowny lecz niestety nie zawsze dało się to zrobić. Wymyślał każdemu wady, tylko po to, by zniechęcić się do ludzi.

Często myślał, iż w poprzednim życiu ktoś musiał go niesamowicie zranić, tak, wierzył, że istnieją jakieś poprzednie życia, może nie do końca było to zgodne ze wszystkimi przykazaniami jego katolickiej wiary... Ale nie mógł znieść myśli iż ludzka dusza przeżywała tylko jedno życie.

\- Jest miły, Wendy, ale nie jest w moim typie. - oznajmił cicho, na co ona sprzedała mu kuksańca w ramię.

\- Nikt nie jest w Twoim typie. Ty Mojego-Serca-Nikt-Nie-Zdobędzie-Głupku.

Zawsze śmiał się, gdy tak go nazywała.

\- Nie szukam miłości, chciałbym po prostu odpocząć od...

\- Od czego? - przerwała mu, nim zdążył choćby układać zdanie w głowie. - Czym może być zmęczony człowiek w Twoim wieku? Bo na pewno nie życiem. - mógł przysiąc, że gdy słyszał TEN ton głosu, wydobywający się z jej ust miał silne dreszcze. Jej stanowczość bywała przerażająca.

\- ...nie wiem, po prostu, to jest głupie, okay? - spojrzał na nią, gdy stanęli na światłach. - Wends, próbowałem nie raz, poza tym, co powiedziałbym moim dzieciom, gdyby pewnego razu przyszły do mnie? Oni nie wiedzą, że ich ojciec jest cholernym pedałem! Vicki w życiu im nie powie, już wystarczająco się mnie wstydzi.

Kobieta tylko spuściła wzrok. Wiedziała przecież jak wygląda sytuacja Mishy. Często zastanawiała się jak mu pomóc, próbowała z całego serca, ale on, cholerny, uparty głupek nie chciał, by mu pomagała. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć również podejścia jego ex żony. Czy orientacja seksualna naprawdę ma aż tak duże znaczenie przy byciu ojcem? Ona nie chciała, by ich dzieci wiedziały o "zboczeniu" ich tatusia. To było naprawdę przykre.

Wkrótce w milczeniu dojechali na miejsce. Zajęli miejsce na parkingu i wysiedli z samochodu. Niebieskooki zaczął mierzwić swoje włosy, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie w szybie.

\- Wyglądasz pięknie, chodźmy już! Potrzebuję drinka! - pośpieszyła go, ciągnąc za ramię. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się głośno, bywała taka urocza.

Właściwie, była jeszcze dzieciakiem w ciele drobnej lecz seksownej 22-latki. Możecie nie wierzyć, ale wciąż sypiała z pluszakami w piżamce w małe kotki. Tak jak Misha nie miała nikogo, ale za priorytet stawiała znalezieniu mu kogoś, nie sobie. Zawsze myślała tylko o innych, irytowało to mężczyznę, pragnął, by wreszcie zrobiła coś dla siebie.

Klub wyglądał zwyczajnie - jak przeciętny, normalny klub z dużą ilością kolorowych lamp, niewielkim barem, kilkoma boksami, które praktycznie zawsze rezerwowano... No, z wyjątkiem tych wszystkich napalonych facetów i kobiet, które zachowywały się jak Ci napaleni faceci. Seks czuło się w powietrzu, a gdyby wyłączyć wręcz ogłuszającą muzykę, na pewno usłyszałoby się jęki czy krzyki o prośbę mocniejszego pieprzenia. Ah, no i tęczowe flagi. Wisiały praktycznie wszędzie lecz to akurat było okay.

Wendy pociągnęła go aż pod sam bar, gdzie obsługiwał Jonas.

\- Jooooonas! - zawołała aż nazbyt radośnie. Misha stanął tuż za nią, jakby próbował się schować, ale nie przed Jonasem, chciał schować się przed samym sobą, nie czuł się tu dobrze.

\- No nareszcie jesteście! - chłopak wywrócił oczami z szerokim (pełnym bólu) uśmiechem. - Siadajcie. - wskazał gestem ręki na stołki. Oboje zajęli wskazane miejsce, a pryszczaty podał im zimne piwo. Blondynka od razu zauważyła grymas na twarzy swojego przyjaciela.

\- Pij, dziś śpisz u mnie, zapłacę za taksówkę. - obdarzyła go uśmiechem i chwytając w kościstą dłoń kufel, stuknęła go lekko z tym drugim. - Na zdrowie!

Jedyne co pomyślał, to to, że dla przyjaciółki zrobi wszystko, więc po prostu zaczęli się upijać.

Nie wypił ani kropli swojego ulubionego jabłkowego soku. Ale za to poszedł tańczyć - a to wychodziło mu cholernie, cholernie dobrze. Wiedział jak dobrze ruszać tyłkiem, więc szybko dookoła niego i jego towarzyszki zebrała się grupa gapiów. Niebieskooki odgarnął krótkie włosy ze spoconego czoła i zagryzł wargę, obejmując Wendy wokół talii. Zaraz mieli wykonać swój najlepszy ruch, czyli ten w stylu tango, gdzie partnerka zarzuca nogę na ciało swojego partnera, a potem powoli opuszcza się do tyłu, by po chwili gwałtownie się podnieść. Misha uwielbiał tańczyć z nią. Uważał, że jest to czysta przyjemność, na dodatek miał świadomość, iż wyglądali niesamowicie seksownie - nawet jeśli mieli na sobie stare i znoszone ubrania.

Przestali tańczyć, gdy zaczęli czuć się trzeźwi, wtedy wrócili do baru, by upić się jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy tak siedzieli, pijąc kolejne piwo, do Mishy podszedł jakiś mężczyzna, na oko przed trzydziestką, wysoki, ciemne włosy, brak zarostu, szare oczy, całkiem przystojny i dobrze zbudowany.

\- Jestem Tommy i uważam, że masz najlepszy tyłek w całym klubie. W całym cholernym mieście! - powiedział wprost, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się zadziornie w odpowiedzi, jego upojenie wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że miał stan, w którym flirtowałby ze wszystkim co się rusza, może i nawet przeleciałby wszystko co się rusza.

\- A ja jestem Misha, mój tyłek nie ma imienia, ale możesz mu mówić Paul, jeśli chcesz. - próbował być zabawny.

Widział, jak Tommy powstrzymuje śmiech.

\- Okay, MISHA - dlaczego każdy tak dziwnie akcentował jego imię? - Czy Paul ma ochotę na zabawę?

Wendy zachichotała, podsłuchując rozmowę.

\- Wybacz Tommy, Paul nie bawi się w "pociąg wjeżdża do tunelu". Więc proszę Cię, idź kurwa do domu. - rzucił tylko, odwracając się od niego. Blondynka śmiała się, trzymając się za brzuch. Zdezorientowany podrywacz odszedł, nie wiedząc nawet co odpowiedzieć, cóż, kto jeszcze używa wyrażenia "pociąg wjeżdża do tunelu"?

Tylko Misha.


	4. IV

Zazdrość - najbardziej nieprzyjemne uczucie na świecie jakie może istnieć. Rozdziera człowieka od środka, niszcząc go powoli, ale bardzo gwałtownie. Jest gorsza niż nienawiść i niszczy bardziej niż chęć zemsty. Każdy był kiedyś o coś zazdrosny, choćby trochę lub do takiego stopnia, iż czuł silny ból gdzieś w głębi ciała.

Pewien mężczyzna w średnim wieku czuł zazdrość codziennie, choć nawet nie potrafił przyznać się do tego przed sobą. Co w innych mogło być takiego, że tak właśnie się czuł?

Cóż, odpowiedź na to pytanie jest bardzo prosta - inni nie byli nim. On nie potrafił żyć ze sobą, nie potrafił sobie spojrzeć w oczy przed lustrem i nie poczuć obrzydzenia. Obwiniał się o całe zło tego świata, nawet jeśli prawda była zupełnie inna.

Ludzie głęboko zranieni, złamani nie potrafią tak łatwo się pozbierać po upadku. Nie jest to niemożliwe, większości nawet udaje się to zrobić w kilka miesięcy - niektórym to zajmuje nawet lata. A on, jeśli miał być szczery, uważał, że jemu nigdy to się nie uda, gdyż z każdym kolejnym dniem, miesiącem, rokiem jemu przybywało ran, zadrapań, siniaków na delikatnej, już niemalże doszczętnie zniszczonej duszy. Kolejne potknięcia wpędzały go w naprawdę silny szał.

Jego obawa, iż zostanie sam, bez nikogo najbliższego u swojego boku go prześladowała. Już stracił tak wiele. Dlatego każdego, kogo kochał trzyma blisko siebie, ale nie za bardzo, by nie widzieli, że jest wrakiem człowieka. Ale ludzie nie byli głupi, znali go, widzieli jak się zachowuje. Z biegiem lat tracił kontrolę nad emocjami, był coraz gorszy w ukrywaniu tego co czuje naprawdę. Może to jego sposób na wołanie o pomoc?

Wszystko co przeżył w piekle znowu wróciło do Deana. Musiał się przyznać, iż nieraz wracał myślami do tej części swojego życia. Próbował sobie wyobrazić na nowo ból jaki wtedy czuł, jakby chciał się ukarać za wszystko co robił źle. Alkohol nie zawsze dawał to, czego pragnął.

Minęły już prawie dwa miesiące, a życie Winchesterów stało w miejscu. Sam przekonał Deana, by dołączyli do Brytyjskich Ludzi Pisma. Starszy z nich po prostu nie miał siły, by dłużej kłócić się z Młodszym o to, jak bardzo Ci ludzie są żałośni - poza tym nie chciał stracić Sammy'ego.

Po zabiciu Jehebby, zielonooki stracił całkowicie nadzieję na odnalezienie Castiela.

On zwyczajnie odszedł. Poddał się. Pieprzony, pierzasty dupek!

Jak mógł to zrobić?

W szczególności, gdy Dean co nocy wciąż się do niego modlił. I prosił. I błagał. I zaklinał. I przeklinał. Na marne. Coraz częściej prześladowała go myśl, że Cas odszedł tym razem na zawsze. Nawet się nie pożegnał. Zwinął manatki i polazł w długą.

I to zwyczajnie bolało, okay?

* * *

Dwójka przyjaciół imprezowała całą noc. Misha Collins dawno tak dobrze się nie bawił. Tęsknił za beztroskimi chwilami rodem ze szkoły średniej, gdzie mógł pić ile wlezie i nie przejmować się tym, co będzie jutro. Teraz już tak nie potrafił. Uderzyła w niego dorosłość. Nic nie mogło już być takie samo. 

Nocowali u Wendy, mieszkała niedaleko klubu, który odwiedzili. Obudził się z okropnym bólem głowy. Ubrał się i postanowił wracać do domu. Nie chciał zawracać głowy swojej przyjaciółce.   
Jego samochód był wciąż na parkingu przed klubem, a on nawet nie mógł prowadzić. Jeszcze nie.

Wybrał się na spacer. Szedł wzdłuż wąskich i zaśmieconych uliczek, dochodząc do jednej z głównych ulic. Wszystko brzmiało dwa razy głośniej niż powinno, nienawidził tego uczucia. Szedł dość długo, aż w końcu znalazł się w parku. Mniejsza imitacja lasu, gdzie każdy wyprowadzał swoje psy i dzieci. 

Wpakował dłonie do kieszeni jeansów, oblizując lekko wargi. To był bardzo przyjemny, ciepły poranek, niewielu o tej godzinie wychodziło do parków. Z wyjątkiem ludzi uprawiających sporty. Co chwilę mijał go jakiś rower, czy biegający człowiek. Słyszał z oddali dźwięk gitary - ktoś bardzo zręcznie i pięknie grał. Mężczyzna koniecznie chciał zobaczyć kto to. Uwielbiał muzykę. A tą na żywo w szczególności.

Muzyka odgrywa specjalną rolę w życiu każdego człowieka. Właściwie towarzyszy nam zawsze. Od samego poczęcia aż do zgonu. Dla niektórych jest zwyczajną, czystą przyjemnością, sposobem na umilenie czasu. Jednak dla wielu jest opoką, ratunkiem, najlepszym lekiem na wszystko.

Ludzie od dawna traktują muzykę jako część sztuki, choć wiadomo, iż jej nie da się wystawić w muzeum. To jest coś o wiele lepszego, gdyż każdy z nas może w każdej chwili mieć muzykę ze sobą. Nie da się tego zrobić z obrazem, rzeźbą czy instalacją, ale swój ukochany utwór mamy zawsze - w sercu. 

Minął skalną fontannę, potem aleję z rabatkami aż w końcu przed sobą ujrzał chłopaka, młodszego od siebie o kilka lat - mógł również być w jego wieku, ale coś w jego wizerunku wskazywało na to, iż był młodszy. Stał niedaleko płaczącej wierzby, przed nogami leżał futerał, gdzie ktoś wcześniej wrzucił kilka drobnych. Ubrany był bardzo zwyczajnie - wytarte jeansy i zwykły t-shirt z jakimiś wymyślnym nadrukiem. Misha nieco zwolnił kroku, wciąż miał go przed sobą. Muzyk był blondynem, jego fryzura przypominała taką rodem z lat dziewięćdziesiątych - z typowym przedziałkiem. Oprócz tego śpiewał. 

Można uznać, że nie było w nim nic w szczególnego. Takich jak on w tym mieście jest na pęczki. Ale nikt nie śpiewał jak on. Gdy do uszu niebieskookiego dotarł jego głos, po prostu przystanął jak wryty. 

Często doznajemy szoku - małego czy takiego większego lub takiego, który po prostu sprawia, że zatrzymujemy się na środku chodnika w parku. 

Głos chłopaka sprawił, że przez kręgosłup Mishy przeszedł dreszcz. Nie spodziewał się takiej dojrzałości w tym, co słyszy. Piosenki również nie kojarzył, możliwe, że młody stworzył ją sam.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo tam stał, ale gdy się otrząsnął, podszedł do niego.  
Muzyk zaczął pakować gitarę do futerału, zamierzał wrócić do domu. Nawet nie zauważył, że ktoś go obserwował, śpiewał z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Witaj. - przywitał się cicho, młodzieniec podniósł się dość gwałtownie i wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi. 

Jego oczy błyszczały jak tafla jeziora w słoneczny dzień, a ich kolor przypominał kolor mchu, który obrastał drzewa, rosnące w okolicy domu, w którym Mish mieszkał. Twarz chłopaka pokrywały piegi, zresztą nie tylko - szyję i ręce również.

\- No cześć. - odpowiedział od razu dość niegrzecznie mierząc Mishę wzrokiem. 

\- Co to był za utwór... ten, który śpiewałeś? 

\- Taki tam... - wzruszył skromnie ramionami i kontynuował pakowanie swojego instrumentu. 

Czarnowłosy przychylił lekko głowę na bok i przyjrzał się z zainteresowaniem temu młodemu.

\- Bardzo piękny. - skomentował, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku. 

\- To nic takiego. - znowu wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Nie. To wcale nic takiego. - zmarszczył brwi. - Uważam, że to piękna piosenka.

Przez twarz blondyna przeszedł uśmiech, ale szybko go stłumił.

\- Jest o moim rodzeństwie. - wyjaśnił cicho, tłumacząc; zapinając futerał. - Ale nie jestem z niej zadowolony. To właściwie nic takiego. Głupie słowa i tyle. 

Skromny - pomyślał niebieskooki, po prostu nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Podziwiał ludzi tak utalentowanych, którym nie odbijało z powodu ich umiejętności. Skromność to taka ważna cecha, choć tak niepospolita w świetle ostatnich lat.

\- Nie przesadzaj. - wywrócił oczami, wyjął dłoń z kieszeni i zmierzwił nią włosy. - Pomyśl o tych wszystkich piosenkach o seksie, narkotykach i o pieniądzach i o tym, jak bardzo są one bez sensu. 

Jego twarz przybrała poważny wyraz. Zacisnął usta. 

\- Mam na imię Jensen. Chcesz... Nie wiem, masz ochotę iść napić się kawy? No chyba, że wolisz gadać tutaj. - po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami, to prawdopodobnie należało do jego zwyczajów.

Jensen zaskoczył go takim zaproszeniem. Przez chwilę nawet nie umiał odpowiedzieć, nawet zwątpił w to, czy zaproszenie było prawdziwe. Nie codziennie dostaje się zaproszenia od przystojnych chłopców o głosie anioła.

\- Jasne. - zdołał w końcu z siebie wykrztusić.

Mish, wciąż będąc lekko zaskoczonym, ruszył z nowo poznanym mężczyzną w stronę pobliskiej kawiarni. 

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś miał ciężką noc. - Jen próbował zacząć nową rozmowę, chyba nie miał ochoty kontynuować temat swojej twórczości.

\- Uhm, właściwie... uhm, była bardzo dobra. Po prostu... - zająknął się.

\- Kac. - wtrącił, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Starszy zaśmiał się, spoglądając na chłopaka.

\- W takim razie kawa dobrze Ci zrobi. - dodał zaraz i puścił w jego stronę oczko.

Wkrótce siedzieli już w środku, tuż przy oknie z widokiem na park, czekali na swoje zamówienia. Niebieskooki szybko odnotował w głowie, by zapłacić, tak wypadało, według niego.

\- Więc, Jensen. Często bywasz w parku? Wydaje mi się, że... skądś Cię kojarzę. - podzielił się swoimi myślami, wiedząc, że raczej nie warto wracać do tematu muzyki. Może to temat na dłuższą, inną rozmowę, którego nie powinno się poruszać przy porannej kawie. Nowy znajomy nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć ze względu na młodą kelnerkę; przyszła z czarną, plastikową tacką, podała kawę obu mężczyznom z uśmiechem, oczywiście bardziej obdarzyła tym gestem chłopaka z gitarą. 

Niemożliwym było nazwanie go brzydkim. Naprawdę został obdarzony porażającą urodą, magnetyzującą.

\- Nie. Byłem tam pierwszy raz. - odpowiedział, puszczając oczko kobiecie, życzyła im smacznej kawy i wróciła do pracy. - Ja widzę Cię pierwszy raz. Wątpię, byś mnie kojarzył. Nie jestem stąd. Przyjechałem tu niedawno. 

Misha skinął głową.

Pomimo tego, że chłopak upewnił go w tym, iż nie mogli się znać, ten wciąż miał wątpliwości. Może po prostu widział kogoś do niego podobnego? Ale czy by zapomniał o tak pięknej twarzy? Na pewno nie.

\- Nie jesteś zbyt gadatliwy. - zaraz zauważył, wziął łyka kawy. - No, nawet nie powiedziałeś mi jak masz na imię.

\- Misha. - objął dłońmi kubek, poczuł lekkie zdenerwowanie, choć nie wiedział z jakiego powodu może to wynikać.

\- MISHA? - powtórzył, wykrzywiając niesamowicie dziwnie usta.

Starszy zaśmiał się na tą reakcję. Zawsze to samo.

\- Tak, MISHA. - próbował naśladować sposób, w jaki Jensen to powiedział. 

\- To nie damskie imię?

Collins wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Nie wiem. A Jensen? Pierwsze słyszę. - odgryzł się, przynajmniej się starał.

Jensen parsknął, a Misha znowu się zaśmiał. Taki był już urok nadawania imion, ten konkurs na to, kto nazwie swoje dziecko bardziej oryginalnym imieniem. 

Nastała między nimi nieręczna cisza, ta znienawidzona przez każdego człowieka na całym świecie, nieprzyjemna, długa, głucha... Ale co dziwniejsze, żaden z nich wcale tego tak nie odczuł, wręcz przeciwnie.

Milczeli, właściwie nie było takiej potrzeby by mówić. Wydawało się, że obaj potrzebowali po prostu napić się z kimś kawy bez zbędnych pytań takich jak: 

"Jak się masz?"

"Czy wszystko dobrze?"

Bywa tak, że człowiek potrzebuje jakiegokolwiek towarzystwa, takiego, które po prostu będzie.

Ci mężczyźni, siedzący przy oknie, w popularnej sieci kawiarni, należeli do samotnych. Może właśnie dlatego tak po prostu dwoje obcych dla siebie ludzi spędzało razem czas. To zdecydowanie prostsze niż siedzenie z kimś kogo się zna. 

Ta "niezręczna" cisza sprawiała im przyjemność - tak po prostu.

Dwadzieścia minut później, młodzieniec oświadczył, że musi już iść. Już wyciągnął z kieszeni drobne i chciał położyć je na stole, ale nie zdążył nawet tego zrobić, gdyż Misha mu przerwał.

\- Ja zapłacę. Idź, jeśli musisz. - czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się lekko w jego stronę.

\- No... Dobra. - w taki sposób podziękował i bez żadnego pożegnania po prostu wyszedł. 

Nie zostawił po sobie nic. 

Nie licząc mężczyzny w średnim wieku, myślącego wciąż o tym, kogo Jensen mógł przypominać oraz o tym, jak dziwne uczucie zostawiło po sobie to spotkanie.

Oh i najważniejsze - czy jeszcze w ogóle go zobaczy?


	5. V

Wyobraźnia, jak wiadomo, kształtuje rzeczywistość. Jak nudny byłby świat bez wyobraźni? Trudno bez niej żyć, a ludzie, którzy porzucili ją na cześć dorosłości i odpowiedzialnego życia, nie zdają sobie sprawy z ogromu błędu jaki popełnili. 

Misha nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że jego życie będzie wyglądać właśnie w taki sposób. Jego zbyt wielkie ambicje i brak pewności siebie sprawiły, iż wszystko poszło w złą stronę. Naprawdę chciał spędzić swoje życie z żoną, z dziećmi, marzył, by mieszkać z nimi gdzieś w ciepłym mieście nad morzem czy oceanem, aby codziennie się opalać na rozgrzanym do białości piasku, pracować w dobrze prosperującej firmie lub założyć własną, nie przejmować się po prostu kolejnym dniem. 

Ale po dwóch latach małżeństwa nie mógł dłużej oszukiwać siebie. Pobrali się bardzo młodo, nie zdążyli dobrze zasmakować życia. On nie był w stanie dalej siebie okłamywać przed lustrem, że wszystko jest dobrze. To nie tak, że nie kochał Vicki. Ona była jego pierwszą, prawdziwą kobietą, prawdziwą osobą, która go pokochała bez względu na jego wady. Nie wiedziała bowiem, że jest gejem (co uważała za wadę; może jej miłość do niebieskookiego była zbyt wielka, by mogła się pogodzić z tym, że jej ukochany niestety woli penisy). Collins właściwie również tego nie wiedział, uznawał przez bardzo długi czas, iż jego pociąg seksualny do mężczyzn jest po prostu kwestią wieku, kwestią tego, że był młody i chciał spróbować wszystkiego. Jednakże to nie minęło - a prawda wyszła wkrótce na jaw. 

Jego była żona zdążyła utulić malutką Maison, która urodziła się zaledwie trzynaście miesięcy temu, do snu. West - synek ich obojga zasnął w ramionach swojego ojca podczas wieczornej opowiastki. Kiedy dzieci poszły spać, Misha mógł podejść do poważnego tematu, który dręczył go od prawie dwóch lat. 

Usiedli w małym pokoju codziennym, mężczyzna włączył cicho muzykę - padło akurat na utwór The Lumineers "ho hey" , co niestety tylko pogorszyło jego samopoczucie. Kobieta zabrała się za pisanie na laptopie, bowiem od jakiegoś czasu próbowała napisać książkę. Misha nie miał pojęcia jak zacząć temat. Nie codziennie wyznaje się swojej żonie, że jest się homoseksualistą. Przełknął gulę, która stanęła mu w gardle i cicho odchrząknął.

\- Vicki? - postanowił zacząć spokojnie.

Podniosła na niego wzrok znad laptopa, czekając, aż jeszcze mąż coś powie.

\- Mogłabyś odłożyć na chwilę komputer? Chciałbym porozmawiać o czymś ważnym. 

Zauważył, jak mięśnie jej twarzy lekko się napinają. Wykonała prośbę i usiadła wygodniej na sofie, krzyżując nogi.

\- Słucham? Co się dzieje?- zapytała, lekko się uśmiechając w jego stronę, co również nie polepszyło sytuacji. 

\- Nie wiem jak Ci to powiedzieć - zaczął wprost, patrząc jej w oczy. - Ale nie jestem w stanie dłużej ukrywać tego przed Tobą...

Vicki uniosła brew, od razu przez myśl przeszło jej to, że Misha ją zdradza. Widziała przecież nie raz jak zarówno nastolatki jak i dojrzałe kobiety spoglądały na jej męża z pożądaniem w oczach. Zresztą, bądźmy szczerzy, nie tylko płeć piękna patrzyła tak na niego. Miał w sobie coś, co przyciągało ludzi. Napięła się nieco bardziej, już chciała zapytać czy to, o czym myślała jest tym, o czym on chce jej powiedzieć.

\- Jestem gejem- wyprzedził ją. 

 

* * * 

 

Czasami wydaje się nam, że znamy kogoś, że wiemy jaki jest. Spędzamy z kimś czas codziennie, aż nagle okazuje się, że ma przed nami setki tajemnic i sekretów, z którymi się nie podzielił. Tak jak ludzie kłamią, by zostać prezydentem, czy tak jak Misha, który nie wyznał żonie swoich skłonności seksualnych. 

Ich małżeństwo trwało trzy lata, tyle również lat miał wówczas jego syn, córeczka ukończyła roczek. Teraz sześcioletni West uczęszczał do szkoły; dwa lata młodsza Maison chodziła do przedszkola. Mężczyzna najbardziej żałował tego, że nie mógł zostać przy dzieciach, Vicki się o to postarała. Sąd zarządził alimenty, wizyty mogły odbywać się tylko raz w miesiącu w weekend. 

Bolało go to, kochał swoje dzieci najbardziej na świecie, mógłby zrobić dla nich wszystko.

I tak siedząc na werandzie o poranku, w tę majową sobotę, słuchał piosenki, przy której wyznał byłej żonie, że jest gejem. Powoli pił czarną kawę, wpatrując się gdzieś w drzewa. Myślał o swoim życiu, o swojej samotności, o tym młodym chłopaku, którego poznał ponad miesiąc temu w parku, o Wendy, o praniu, które powinien wywiesić, o swoich pięknych pociechach i niestety o Vicki. Lubił czasem rozmyślać na takie tematy przy kawie.

To był TEN weekend. Poprzedniego dnia Misha dokładnie posprzątał cały dom, nadmuchał już sobie materac, ponieważ jego dzieci spały na kanapie, gdy go odwiedzały, upiekł ciastka - oczywiście tak dobrze jak tylko potrafił - i uzupełnij zapasy papieru toaletowego. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż ex przywiezie maluchy. Spóźniła się nieco ponad czterdzieści minut. Nie odezwała się do Mishy. Nawet na niego nie spojrzała. 

\- Tatuś! - wykrzyknęła Maison, podbiegając do niego. Od razu porwał ją w swoje ramiona, tuląc mocno do swojej piersi. Czuł, że jego serce zabiło nieco mocniej, gdy trzymał tego małego człowieka. West natomiast wtulił się w bok swojego ojca, wspominając coś o kosmitach i astronautach.

Tata tej dwójki miał już dokładnie zaplanowane co będą robić. Poprzedniego dnia posprzątawszy dom, rozstawił niedaleko namiot, przygotował miejsce na ognisko, naostrzył trzy patyki z jednej strony, by można było piec na nich pianki. Ale to dopiero wieczorem. Teraz był czas na ugotowanie obiadu. Odkąd tylko West zaczął mówić bawili się w kucharzy, a gdy Maison podrosła, dołączyła do nich. Przy tym cała trójka ciągle się śmiała, rzucała czymś i na dodatek rozmawiała. 

Dziś Misha bardzo się stresował, miał w planach poinformować swoje dzieci, że woli chłopców. Oczywiście, to tylko dzieci, mogły tego nie zrozumieć - ale on wiedział, że TE dzieci są bardzo inteligentne i rozumieją o wiele więcej niż nie jeden dorosły. 

Po obiedzie i deserze - czyli ciastkach, które czarnowłosy upiekł wcześniej - wyruszyli do lasu, by przeżyć jakąś przygodę. Zawsze szli w stronę strumyka, płynącego nieopodal. Gonili się wśród drzew, biegali w strumieniu, było bardzo ciepło, nawet woda pochłonęła promienie słoneczne. Zabawa się skończyła, gdy malutka Maison zasnęła przy krzewie jeżyn, całą twarzyczkę miała umorusaną. Kiedy wrócili do domu, tata ułożył ją tam, a z Westem postanowił porozmawiać.

\- West, wiesz czym jest miłość, prawda? - zagadnął, siadając na werandzie. Jego synek już tam na niego czekał.

\- Oczywiście tatusiu, to takie uczucie - odpowiedział zaraz, uśmiechając się. Był do niego taki podobny.

\- A czy wiesz, że... chłopcy mogą kochać chłopców, a dziewczynki mogą kochać dziewczynki, tak samo jak chłopcy kochają dziewczynki? - starał się ułożyć zdanie tak, by zrozumiał. Bał się, że wytłumaczy coś źle i jego synek nie zrozumie. Patrzył, jak mały przekrzywia głowę, analizując to, co jego ojciec powiedział. 

\- Tak... tak jak ja kocham Ciebie, tatusiu? - zapytał.

\- Uhm, nie do końca. Bo, widzisz, mi i Twoje mamie nie udało się, ponieważ nie potrafiłem pokochać jej tak, jakbym chciał. Uhm, widzisz... ja... Większość Twoich kolegów i koleżanek ma rodziców. Mamusie i Tatusia, Kobietę i Mężczyznę. Ale są dzieci, które mają dwie mamusie lub dwóch tatusiów...

\- Jak Tyler? - przechylił lekko głowę na bok, mrugając szybko bystrymi oczkami.

\- Kim jest Tyler? - Misha uniósł brew, obserwując synka.

\- Tyler to mój kolega. Raz mi powiedział, że ma dwóch Tatusiów, wiesz? Mówił, że się bardzo kochają - uśmiechnął się.

Czarnowłosy nieco odetchnął. Więc West wiedział, że istnieją związki o takiej samej płci. To sprawiło, że jego nerwy nieco się uspokoiły.

\- Ja chcę Ci powiedzieć, że nie jestem z Twoją mamą, ponieważ ja również... wolałbym być w związku z drugim chłopcem. Co o tym myślisz? - zapytał. 

Mały człowiek oderwał wzrok od niego i popatrzył na swoje bose stopy. Wyglądał, jakby się poważnie zastanawiał nad tym, co powiedział mu jego ojciec. Misha miał wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał.

\- Tatusiu, miłość to miłość, prawda? Czy to ważne kogo kochasz? Ważniejsze jest to, że w ogóle kochasz, że masz w swoim sercu miłość... - uśmiechnął się i znowu spojrzał na swego tatę. Jego uśmiech zniknął, gdy zauważył w oczach taty łzy. - Tatuś? Czy powiedziałem coś źle?

Collins przetarł oczy i chwycił swoje dziecko w ramiona, mocno tuląc je do swojej piersi.

\- Nie, Westie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że mam takiego mądrego synka.

 

 

Wydaje się, że dorośli mają dzieci za niedorozwinięte formy życia, jakby nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że taki mały człowiek również czuje, żyje, ma marzenia i cele. Nie powinniśmy ich ignorować nigdy, tylko w tych małych ludziach jest nadzieja na to, żeby nasz świat mógł być dobry, kiedy my odejdziemy. Powinniśmy walczyć o przyszłość tych małych ludzi i starać się, by było im dobrze. 

Misha widział przyszłość z jego dziećmi, walczącymi o lepsze jutro. Wiedział, że te maluchy wyrosną na wspaniałych ludzi i wychowają swoje dzieci równie dobrze, jak one same zostały wychowane.

 

* * * 

 

"This is my voicemail, make your voice ... a mail"*

\- Cholera Cas, mógłbyś dać znak życia?

"This is my voicemail, make your voice ... a mail"

\- Gdzie Ty jesteś...?

"This is my voicemail, make your voice ... a mail"

\- Ty cholerny, głupi, dupku!

________________________________________________________

 

* jak wiadomo, tak brzmi poczta głosowa Castiela, chciałam ją w jakiś sposób przetłumaczyć, jednak stwierdziłam, że tak brzmi to lepiej

________________________________________________________


	6. VI

_No, cześć Cas. Minęły już... trzy miesiące? Prawie cztery, odkąd Cię nie ma. Nie ma Cię tu, ze mną, ekhm... to znaczy z... z nami. Nie ma Cię z nami, Cas. Pamiętasz ten cholerny plac zabaw, gdzie jest Wasz cholerny portal do Nieba? Ja i Sammy ostatnio przejeżdżaliśmy tamtędy, w drodze powrotnej. Byliśmy w Alabamie załatwić jakieś cholerne syreny. Zatrzymałem się tam, chciałem się rozejrzeć, nie liczyłem oczywiście na to, że nagle, do cholery, się przede mną pojawisz, dupku._

_Sammy wysiadł za mną, nic nie powiedział. Ostatnio niewiele do mnie mówi, bo kiedy próbuje - to mówi o Tobie, Cas, jakby... czuł, że cierpię? Po Twoim odejściu? Czy coś, no, więc... Rozglądałem się i w pewnym momencie zauważyłem, że pod zjeżdżalnią jest tak dziwnie rozkopany piach, cofnąłem się do Dziecinki, wziąłem łopatę i zacząłem kopać, uderzając się kilka razy w tył głowy o tę pieprzoną zjeżdżalnię... eh, mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz się gniewał za te wszystkie przekleństwa, ale ta zjeżdżalnia naprawdę jest popierdolona!_

_Nie uwierzysz, co tam znaleźliśmy, to znaczy, powinieneś, bo to było Twoje cholerne naczynie!_

\- Cholera, Dean, to jest... - wykrztusił z siebie Sam, patrząc w dół, na jego twarzy wypisywał się szok. Kłopotliwie spojrzał na swojego starszego brata, który już zdążył się pochylić nad definitywnie martwym ciałem, zaczynającym zjadać siebie - nieprzyjemny zapach, zgnilizna i robactwo - tym teraz było naczynie Castiela. Piękno, którym niegdyś emanowało zniknęło, jakby właściwie nigdy go nie było. Skóra przybrała ziemisty, wręcz brudny i siny odcień; liczne rany, znajdujące się na niej zaczynały gnić, robactwo je pożerało. Policzki zapadły się, oczodoły również. Usta były wręcz białe, włosy zaczęły wypadać. Całe ciało schudło, wydawało się bardziej szczupłe niż kiedyś. Ten widok zwyczajnie wywoływał ból w sercu.

\- B-Boże, Cas... - wyszeptał Dean, trzymając w dłoniach twarz z zapadniętymi policzkami. Usta trupa nieco się uchyliły, a z nich na świat wyszło kilka maleńkich larw. Starszy łowca skrzywił się i na widok tego świństwa niezbyt delikatnie puścił głowę, która obiła się o twardy, wilgotny piasek. Sam zakrył usta rękawem, gdyż do jego nozdrzy dotarł zapach zgnilizny - Musimy go stąd zabrać, Sammy.

_Ogarniasz, Cas? Leżałeś tam w dole, jak te wszystkie pieprzone trupy, które dotychczas odkopałem tylko po to, by je spalić. Właściwie... Nie TY tam leżałeś, tylko Twoje naczynie. Nie miałeś ze sobą swojego ostrza, nie miałeś tego swojego obrzydliwego prochowca... Wiesz czym byłeś okryty? Jakimś jedwabistym gównem, które były w Twojej krwi. Twoje piękn... Twoje ciało całe było pokryte pieprzonymi, gnijącymi ranami, z których wychodziły robale, rozumiesz? A ja... ucieszyłem się. Słyszysz? Ucieszyłem się, że to ktoś pozbawił Ciebie życia, a nie, że mnie zostawiłeś! Tuż przy sercu miałeś największą ranę. Podejrzewałem, że to był finalny cios. Wiesz, dotarło do mnie również to, że zabił Cię jeden z któryś tych Twoich pierzastych braciszków. Tylko Anielskie ostrze mogło zostawić tak wypalone rany..._

\- Chcesz przewozić gnijące ciało w Impali? - zdziwił się, ale z drugiej strony, przecież to Cas... lub to co z niego pozostało.

\- Jeszcze się pytasz?! - prawie wrzasnął, po czym odchrząknął - Musimy go zabrać, musimy... Muszę zabrać go stąd, nie będzie gnił na cholernym placyku zabaw!

Chwycił trupa w swoje ramiona, próbując go podnieść. Nieprzyjemny zapach zawirował mu w głowie, ale nie chciał go zostawić. Nie mógłby. Jedwabny materiał zsunął się z ziemistego ciała, ukazując jeszcze więcej ran i... nagość. Cas, to naczynie, ciało było nagie. Przez to Dean poczuł niesamowitą przykrość, nikt nie uszanował ciała jego przyjaciela, zostało zwyczajnie pozbawione ubrania, zdewastowane i porzucone. Sam pobiegł do Impali, na tylnym siedzeniu rozłożył dwa duże koce, które znalazł w bagażniku, by jego brat mógł ułożyć tam Castiela.

Dean delikatnie ułożył przyjaciela, zdjął z siebie kurtkę oraz flanelową koszulę i przykrył go. Załamał go widok wręcz zassanego brzucha, skóra opinała żebra w taki sposób, jakby zwyczajnie były nią naciągnięte. Jego nogi i ręce wyglądały podobnie - wszystkie mięśnie zostały prawie w całości wyjedzone, zgniłe, wchłonięte. Łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu, ale nie wiedział, czy są to łzy ulgi, szczęścia, a może rozpaczy.

Castiel go nie porzucił! Wcale go nie porzucił. Castiel został... został zabity. Dean go odnalazł. Nie potrafił myśleć racjonalnie, nie protestował nawet, gdy jego młodszy brat zasiadł za kierownicą i ruszył w kierunku bunkra. Starszy usiadł na miejscu pasażera i dbał o to, by trup nie zsunął się z siedzeń, zdawał sobie sprawę, że tego zapachu nie pozbędzie się przez długi czas ze swojej Dziecinki, ale kim by był, gdyby pozwolił gnić mu tam dalej?

_Zaczynałem już szukać sposobu jak Cię odzyskać. Ale jak miałbym to zrobić, jeśli nie miałbyś swojego naczynia?_

\- Sammy, musimy zabezpieczyć ciało przed gniciem - oświadczył, nie patrząc nawet na niego, nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od naczynia, nie mógł przestać ubolewać nad tym, kto mógł go tak potraktować? - Może... może Cas gdzieś jest, musi mieć naczynie, by wrócić, musimy je zabezpieczyć.

\- Wiem, Dean, zaraz będziemy na miejscu, znam kilka zaklęć, ale obawiam się, że nie dam rady odzyskać pierwotnego wyglądu ciała.

Starszy zmarszczył brwi, spojrzał w końcu na brata.

\- "Pierwotnego wyglądu"?

\- Tak... No, wiesz Dean, nie dam rady cofnąć tego, co już z nim się stało. Wiem tylko jak powstrzymać to, co się z nim dzieje.

Dean spuścił wzrok, zaciskając wściekle szczękę.

\- Oby to wystarczyło - oznajmił tylko szorstko.

* * *

Obaj myśleli, że droga do bunkra trwała wieki. Napięcie unosiło się w powietrzu, masa niezadanych pytań, smutek i... ten smród. Sam nawet widział kilka łez, które Dean próbował ukryć z niewiadomych powodów. Młodszy z nich wiedział, że łączy ich ta cała "specjalna więź", nie rozumiał dlaczego brat za wszelką cenę chciał ukrywać każde dobre uczucie jakim darzył tego Anioła Pańskiego. W szczególności, że Sam... właściwie każdy wiedział, że Castiel kochał Deana od zawsze. Przede wszystkim w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń, gdy Cas prawie umarł i wyznał to piegowatemu. Od tamtego czasu Anioł ich unikał, cóż, właściwie unikał każdego, kto był świadkiem jego wyznania.

Samuel Winchester nie był głupi. Wiedział jak to jest umierać, wiedział jak boski sługa mógł się czuć. Na jego miejscu Sam również chciałby wyznać swoją miłość (o ile byłoby komu ją wyznać), chciałby się pożegnać z rodziną. Cas wpierw wyznał swoje uczucia Deanowi, pierwszy raz tak bardzo szczerze i wprost, a potem również skierował się do Sama, Mary, do każdego, kto się tam znajdował. A Dean po prostu mu powiedział, że go uratują. Nie chciał tego nigdy usłyszeć z ust swojego przyjaciela, miewał podejrzenia, ale inaczej jest podejrzewać, a inaczej mieć świadomość i pewność w takiej kwestii.

Ten Anioł rzeczywiście darzył miłością każdego człowieka, ale... ten cholerny Dean!

Sam miał pewne podejrzenia co do uczuć swojego brata, ale czasem wydawało się to zbyt braterskie, że uważał iż po prostu się myli. Ale czy mógł się mylić? Czy te wszystkie spojrzenia, które Dean rzucał ukradkiem w stronę swojego anioła ( wiecie, "specjalna więź" może mieć coś wspólnego z własnością, z przywłaszczeniem sobie tego boskiego sługi bo... dlaczego nie?), te małe gesty, troska, która najczęściej objawiała się wrednością lub nawet brutalnością... Taki był Dean Winchester - nie potrafił okazywać uczuć w taki sposób jaki powinien. Nawet Castiel, Anioł, potrafił lepiej okazywać uczucia po spędzonych tu latach.

Dean był o to może troszeczkę zazdrosny.

\- Przyniosę jakiś... wózek, nosze, cokolwiek, żeby można było go przenieść do biblioteki - odezwał się Sam, gdy w końcu dotarli na miejsce. Zielonooki od razu pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mamy na to czasu, zaniosę go szybko, a tu już szukaj tych swoich czary-mary - warknął, wysiadając z Dziecinki. Otworzył tylne drzwi i starał się ubrać ciało w swoją flanelę, żeby nie był nagi. Młodszy zacisnął usta, ale wypełnił polecenie brata. Zostawił za sobą otwarte drzwi do bunkra, by jego brat mógł z łatwością wejść. Pobiegł do biblioteki, zrzucił wszystko wielką ręką ze stołu, by było gdzie umieścić Castiela. Sięgnął do kilku półek, biorąc książki z zaklęciami, wiedział dokładnie czego i gdzie szukać.

Starszy Winchester nie za bardzo wiedział jak tym razem chwycić ciało, wyciągając je z dołu chyba złamał kilka żeber, ciało było niesamowicie kruche, a on miał świadomość, że nie da się polepszyć jego stanu. Najdelikatniej jak potrafił owinął go kocami, na których leżał i wziął na ręce. W bibliotece ułożyć go na przygotowanym stole, Sammy nie próżnował, już zdążył przygotować jakieś ziółka. Kazał od razu Deanowi odsunąć, by mógł dalej robić swoje.

_No, to odsunąłem się od tego Łosia i pozwoliłem mu działać. Dosypywał coś wciąż do tych moździerzy, ubijał tłuczkiem, a ja stałem jak głupi nie wiedząc, co mam robić. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że moje ubrania i ręce są pokryte Twoją gnijącą krwią. Obrzydlistwo, Cas._

Sam wyrysował na klatce piersiowej, czole, ramionach i udach jakieś znaki, Dean nawet nie miał siły, by zastanawiać się czy to runy, sigilie czy cokolwiek, po prostu ufał braciszkowi. Sam chwilę po wysmarowaniu ciała zaczął wyczytywać z jednej z ksiąg zaklęcie, potem wziął drugą książkę, wyczytał kolejne zaklęcie, a symbole wypaliły się na naczyniu.

\- I co, już? Działa? - zielonooki zbliżył się do naczynia i nieśmiało dotknął jego policzka. Sam nie skomentował tego gestu lecz w głębi serca uśmiechnął się. - Ciało Casa nam nie zgnije?

\- Sprawdź czy jeszcze są w nim larwy.

Dean przełknął ciężko zbliżające się wymioty do jego ust, na wspomnienie robactwa. Pociągnął kciukiem dolną wargę naczynia - tam robactwa już nie było. Odchylił nieco koszulę, by zobaczyć tą najgłębszą ranę na sercu, tam również czysto. Spojrzał na brata i pokręcił głową. Czysto.

Obaj mogli odetchnąć z ulgą, pomimo tego, że wciąż nie wiedzieli co się wydarzyło.

Sam pociągnął brata za ramię do kuchni, by mogli wypić piwo, ewentualnie coś zjeść. Dean jednak od razu dorwał butelkę whisky. Uniósł pytająco brew w stronę Sammy'ego, jakby chciał zapytać, czy napije się z nim i ku jego zdziwieniu, Sam skinął głową. Piegowaty sięgnął dwie szklanki i nalał złocistego trunku do nich Żaden z nich nie wiedział co powiedzieć, intensywność poprzedniego wydarzenia wciąż nie dawała im spokoju. Znaleźli zaginionego anioła w pieprzonym piachu.

\- Dean? - wyrwał go z zamyślenia - Myślę, że powinniśmy poszukać medium. Zanim coś powiesz... - odchrząknął, już widząc zniechęconą minę brata - Nie wiemy co się stało, trup tego nam nie powie, tak samo inne anioły, tamten, którego zabiłeś, mówił, że Casa nie ma, a jednak... jest. Nie zaszkodzi zapytać kogoś, kto... wie jakby wszystko, prawda?

Mężczyzna przetarł dłonią twarz, rozmazując sobie na niej krew. Westchnął ciężko i opróżnił szklankę.

\- Dobrze, Sammy. Tyle, że wszyscy prawdziwi medium, których znamy są jakby martwi...

\- A od czego jest internet?

Posłał mu słaby uśmiech.

* * *

Poszukiwania prawdziwego medium nie było takie proste, jak Winchesterowie myśleli. Dean miał zawsze ze sobą kawałek jedwabnego materiału, którym okryto ciało jego przyjaciela, myśląc, że to lepsze niż wożenie ze sobą wszędzie trupa.

Większość ludzi, których napotkali byli zwyczajnymi oszustami, zarabiającymi na swoje życie, spotkali się nawet z jednym opętaniem, gniazdem wampirów, rugaru i dwoma duchami. Liczyli, że może po drodze znajdą jakieś ślady Lucyfera lub choćby Kelly, ale niestety. Cisza.

\- Acacia Fuller, mieszka sto kilometrów stąd, nie twierdzi, że jest medium lecz wyrocznią -odczytał Sam z ekranu laptopa. Właśnie mieli mały odpoczynek w motelu. - Oprócz tego nie dodawała dawno żadnych postów na swoim blogu... a wszystko co przejrzałem wskazuje na to, że może trafiliśmy na właściwą osobę.

\- Okay, Sammy - powiedział tylko, jemu już było obojętne do kogo pojadą. Tracił nadzieję. Ostatnio nic się im nie układało.

Następnego dnia wymeldowali się z motelu.

\- To gdzie mam się kierować, Sam? - zapytał, obejmując dłońmi kierownicę.

\- Cawker City, stamtąd będziemy mieli tylko dwadzieścia siedem mil do domu.

\- Czyżby to było to miasteczko, gdzie znajduje się największa sznurkowa kula? - starszy parsknął rozbawiony - Gdybym mieszkał w takim miejscu, też zacząłbym widywać rzeczy.

Wkrótce dojechali na miejsce. Dean nie miał nawet ochoty na muzykę, wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy swojego ukochanego auta, Sam spał podczas drogi, słuchając czegoś na słuchawkach. Starszy odchrząknął, próbując obudzić młodszego, ale zapomniał najwidoczniej, że ma on słuchawki. Dźgnął go między żebra, a tamten podskoczył.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu? - zapytał.

\- Tak, Śpiąca Królewno. Dziewczyna powinna mieszkać tutaj - skinął głową w kierunku małego i dość starego domu. Nie wyglądał prowincjonalnie, jak każdy dom tutaj, wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądał jakby pochodził z czasów wiktoriańskich, kontrastując otoczeniu.

\- To chodźmy.

Wysiedli równocześnie. Dean poprawił swoją kurtkę i wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni, ściskając mocno jedwabisty materiał, jakby próbował otrzymać wsparcie od Castiela. Sam zadzwonił dzwonkiem do drzwi. Otworzył im podstarzały mężczyzna. Na jego nosie opierały się okulary, długa broda przysłaniała krótką szyję, eleganckie ubranie mogło sugerować, że był bogaty - zresztą sam dom również.

\- Dzień dobry, czy pan Fuller? - zagadnął Sam z uśmiechem, który o dziwo wyglądał naprawdę szczerze.

\- Owszem, z kim mam przyjemność?

\- Jestem Sam, a to mój straszy brat Dean - wskazał skinieniem głowy na niższego - czy... pana żona jest w domu?

Mężczyzna prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Moja żona nie żyje od 20 lat, umarła przy porodzie, obawiam się, że przyjechaliście trochę za późno - już zaczął przymykać drzwi lecz Dean je przytrzymał.

\- Porodzie... czy w takim razie moglibyśmy porozmawiać z pańską córką? - piegowaty zabrzmiał jak zdesperowany, zdziwił go ten ton w jego głosie.

Pan Fuller przyjrzał się łowcom, na jego usta wpełznął grymas.

\- Jesteście kolejnymi, którzy przyszli do niej przez tego cholernego bloga, mam rację? - prawie warknął - Co jakiś czas ktoś ciągle tu przyłazi, czy Wy, ludzie, nie rozumiecie, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak przepowiadanie przyszłości?!

Nie wytrzymał, unosząc się. Dean zmarszczył mocno brwi, miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie w porządku, spojrzał na brata.

\- Panie Fuller, pan nie rozum...

\- Nie, zniewieściały idioto, ja bardzo dobrze rozumiem, nie zrobicie z mojej córki psycholki! - przerwał Samowi. Jego uwaga sprawiła, iż Dean musiał się powstrzymywać, by mu nie przyłożyć.

-...Tato? - cała trójka usłyszała delikatny, prawie dziecięcy głosik za plecami pana Fullera. Dziadek odwrócił się i popatrzył na swoją córkę.

\- Acacio, w tej chwili wracaj do pokoju, kolejni idioci przyszli przez to, co wypisywałaś w internecie!

Sam i Dean wychylili się nieco, by przez ramiona mężczyzny zobaczyć, jak Acacia wygląda, skoro brzmiała jak dziecko.

I właściwie nim była.

Deanowi przypominała wyglądem nieco Claire Novak, miała również długie blond włosy i błękitne oczy ale była o wiele drobniejsza, niższa, bledsza.

\- Tato... - zaczęła ponownie, wydawała się być oazą spokoju, jej twarz nie zdradzała żadnej emocji - Nie musisz się bać, nie mają złych zamiarów, czuję to.

\- Przestań pieprzyć, niczego nie czujesz!

Dean lekko walnął Sama w ramię, by coś zrobił z tym ojcem, bo nie wytrzyma. Łoś pobiegł szybko do Impali i znalazł tam nieco proszku usypiającego, który jeszcze przed zniknięciem Castiela odebrali jakiejś wiedźmie. Wiedział, ze działa kilka godzin i że nie występują po nim żadne powikłania, więc mógł użyć go na staruszku.

\- ...młodą i głupią, nic więcej! -większości tego, co mówił ojciec dziewczyny Dean nie słuchał, myślał o tym, by jego braciszek wrócił - a Ty - Fuller zwrócił się do piegowatego, który posyłał my cwaniacki uśmieszek - lepiej się wynoś stąd nim wezwę pol...

Samuel zdążył akurat wrócić i wysypać na głowę mężczyzny odrobinę proszku. Upadł na podłogę, a jego córka (bardzo, bardzo piękna córka, jak pomyślał Dean) popatrzyła na Winchesterów z lekkim podziwem.

\- Kawy? - zagadnęła niepewnie, przygryzając mocno usta.

Bracia skinęli, wymijając leżącego ojca i weszli do środka. Zamknęli drzwi za sobą i poszli za dziewczyną, nie mając za bardzo pojęcia gdzie idą - trafili do kuchni. Dom nawet został urządzony w wiktoriańskim stylu, ale wbrew pozorom wnętrze wydawało się dość skromne.

\- Normalnie nikogo już do siebie nie wpuszczam - oznajmiła, wlewając wodę do elektrycznego czajnika - Przychodzą tu jakieś dziwne kobiety, które na siłę chcą wiedzieć jak umrą lub nastolatki chcące wiedzieć, czy ktoś je kiedykolwiek pokocha.

Ustawiła czajnik na elektrycznej podstawie i wcisnęła guzik, by woda się zagotowała. Spojrzała na Deana.

\- Wy nie jesteście ani dziwną kobietą a tym bardziej nastolatką, ale i tak czuje, że chodzi o śmierć i miłość.

Starszy łowca zmarszczył brwi, z jeden strony poczuł, że może udało się wreszcie znaleźć prawdziwe medium, ale z drugiej, gdy stwierdziła, że chodzi o miłość, pomyślał, że trafili źle.

\- Nie trafiliście źle - usłyszał i poczuł, jak młoda dziewczyna lub jeszcze wciąż dziecko się mu przygląda.

\- Cóż - Sam odchrząknął i postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce - Jesteśmy tu, ponieważ...

\- Samuelu, wiem po co tu jesteście - zacmokała ustami i zbliżyła się do Deana, nie czuł się on zbyt pewnie. Sięgnęła do jego lewej kieszeni kurtki i wyciągnęła kawałek jedwabnego materiału.

\- Hm... Castiel - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Widzisz coś? - piegowaty od razu zapytał, napinając nieco mięśnie ręki, ściskając ją w pięść.

\- Oczywiście... Oh, Dean - spojrzała mu w oczy i dotknęła jego policzka, mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Przeniosła swoją dłoń na jego ramię, dotykając miejsca, w którym anioł zostawił odcisk swojej dłoni. Jej źrenice znaczenie się zmniejszyły, aż w końcu odchyliła głowę, jej tęczówki uciekły w tył głowy, zaczęła mieć drgawki. Sam szybko podszedł, chcąc coś zrobił, ale Dean zatrzymał go gestem dłoni. Patrzył w lekkiej fascynacji na dziewczynę, poczuł niesamowicie dziwne ciepło, które przeszyło mocno jego bliznę, aż sam dostał drgawek. Młodszy Winchester patrzył na zaistniałą sytuację z lekką ulgą, ponieważ w końcu znaleźli prawdziwe medium.

Acacia odsunęła się od Deana ze łzami w oczach, ale z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- On wcale nie umarł, Dean - oznajmiła cieniutkim głosikiem.

I to mi wystarczyło, wiesz Cas? Dało mi to nadzieję, że wcale nie odszedłeś. Wiedziałem to od początku. Nie mógłbyś odejść...

Wtedy Acacia powiedziała coś jeszcze.

\- Ale obawiam się, że sprowadzenie go z powrotem do naszego świata jest niemal niemożliwe. Jego prawdziwe oblicze zostało uwięzione w części Nieba, do której bardzo ciężko się dostać normalnie, a co dopiero niezauważonym. Nie ma go z nami mentalnie, nie będzie go w tym świecie jeśli sam nie będzie chciał wrócić, Dean. Miał dość całego cierpienia i... oh Dean, bardzo przykro mi to mówić, ale on miał dość kochania Ciebie... - z jej pięknych, błękitnych oczu wypłynęły łzy, a następnie przytuliła Deana, jakby wiedziała, że to jest to, czego właśnie potrzebował.

 

_Jak mogłeś mi nie powiedzieć, że cierpisz przez to co do mnie czujesz, Castielu...?_


	7. VII

" _Jedną z najgorszych rzeczy w życiu jest żałowanie. Coś się wydarza, ty robisz nie to, co trzeba, a potem latami żałujesz, że nie zrobiłeś czegoś całkiem innego._ " (L.S. SNZ II)

Tak to już jest z ludzką naturą. Nie zawsze robimy to, na co naprawdę mamy ochotę poprzez różne czynniki wpływające na nasze życie, przez konteksty, fakty, uwarunkowania czy sytuacje, w których się znajdujemy.

Na przykład pewna sytuacja mająca miejsce kilka miesięcy wstecz. Polowanie, które nie miało być takie niebezpieczne okazało się być nieprzyjemnym spotkaniem z Księciem Piekła. Polowanie, na którym nikt nie miał ucierpieć, a już zdążyli stracić jednego z nich. A drugi, Cas... leżał tam. A żaden z nich nie wiedział co zrobić, by mu pomóc. Nawet Crowley! Oh, jaki Dean miał do niego żal, gdy ten zwyczajnie zniknął! Podszedł bliżej do Castiela, ale nie za bardzo. Nie miał odwagi. Mary siedziała tuż przy aniele, trzymając delikatnie jego ramię.

_\- Cas, jak bardzo źle jest? - zapytał. Anioł co chwilę pojękiwał i syczał z bólu, starszy łowca nie potrafił znieść tego, że cierpiał, zdążył się już za to obwinić. Jego skóra w dziwny sposób pękała, krwawił bardzo mocno z brzucha, uciskanie nic nie dawało, poza tym, pęknięcia się rozrastały._

_\- Crowley ma rację... Powinniście uciekać..._

_\- Cas, przestań... -poprosił, jego głos nieprzyjemnie zadrżał, miał nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zauważył, powinien brzmieć dzielnie, by jego przyjaciel się nie poddał._

_\- Nie. Posłuchaj mnie! Ty... - Dean zauważył, iż w oczach anioła zaczynają zbierać się łzy. Cholera, tylko nie to - Dziękuje Ci. Dziękuje. Z-znanie Ciebie... To była najlepsza część mojego życia... I rzeczy, które... Wspólnie dzieliliśmy... One mnie zmieniły. Jesteś... moją rodziną. Kocham Cię..._

_Wszyscy patrzyli na Castiela, nikt nie zamierzał mu przerywać, w szczególności, że zwracał się tylko i wyłącznie do Deana. Poza tym... Chyba tylko Dean nie spodziewał się tego, co padło z ust umierającego. Z całych sił powstrzymywał łzy, ledwo co był w stanie patrzeć na łowcę. Wiedział, że jeśli nie powie tego teraz, nie będzie innych okazji._

_\- Kocham Was wszystkich... Ale proszę... PROSZĘ, nie każcie mi spędzać ostatnich chwil mojego życia na oglądaniu tego, jak umieracie... Po prostu uciekajcie! Ratujcie siebie! - każde podniesienie głosu bolało go. Starał się brzmieć odważnie, chciał być odważny, pragnął pokazać, iż wcale nie boi się śmierci, nawet jeśli było inaczej - A ja zatrzymam Ramiela tak długo jak zdołam._

_Dean nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od niego, choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo pragnąłby tego w tamtej chwili. Wszystko wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej, gdyby ten cholerny, głupi anioł nie postanowił wyznać mu pieprzonej miłości kiedy umierał. Nie był fanem takich ckliwym momencików, wręcz przeciwnie, uważał je za kurewsko sztuczne i naciągane. Ale to był Cas! On nie miał w sobie ani krztyny wyczucia, mówił to, co w danej chwili uważał za odpowiednie, ale żeby to tak robić przy całej jego rodzinie? Łowca już nie wiedział, czy bardziej jest wściekły na to, że przyjaciel umierał czy na to, że musiał to powiedzieć akurat teraz._

_Ogarnęło go nieprzyjemne współczucie i ból. W pewnym sensie zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że dla boskiego sługi jest kimś wyjątkowym, ale nigdy nie przemknęło mu przez myśl, że może go kochać. I to kochać jak "byłeś najlepszą częścią mojego życia", son of a bitch!_

_Sam nieco kłopotliwie spoglądał na brata, miał wrażenie, że czas w pewnym sensie się zatrzymał, oni trafili zupełnie przypadkiem na jakąś romantyczną komedię, a odbiorca wyznania zapomniał swojej kwestii._

_\- Cas. Nie - piegowaty odezwał się wreszcie._

_\- Tak, musicie walczyć!_

_\- Walczymy. Walczymy o Ciebie, Cas - młodszy z Winchesterów w końcu się wtrącił, zauważając zmieszanie brata._

_Dean wwiercał się wzrokiem w oczy anioła._

_\- Tak jak mówiłeś, jesteśmy **rodziną**. A my nie porzucamy rodziny._

_Anioł Pański spojrzał głęboko w zielone oczy i poczuł, jak jego serce delikatnie rozgrzewa dziwnie zmarznięte ciało. Prawie się uśmiechnął lecz z drugiej strony czuł ogromną przykrość z powodu iż Dean wcale nie czuł tego co on, nikt nie kochał go, tak myślał. Ból, który rozrastał się w jego ciele powoli stawał się nie do zniesienia._

_Wtedy troje Winchesterów zaczęło rozmyślać nad planem zniszczenia Księcia Piekła. Wszystko już prawie było gotowe (Crowley pojawił się również) i jak na zawołanie Ramiel pojawił się w stodole. Zatrzymali go w ognistym kręgu. Nawet prosili, by uleczył ich przyjaciela. Wówczas Książę oświadczył, że puści ich, jeśli Ci oddadzą mu to, co ukradli._

_Zdawało się, że nikt nie wiedział o jaką skradzioną rzecz chodzi. Gdyby mieli świadomość, że całe to polowanie nie miałoby miejsca jeżeli Mary Winchester nie dołączyła się do Brytyjskich Ludzi Pisma..._

_Po trzydziestu sekundach w dłoniach Ramiela pojawiła się włócznia (Cas wcześniej oberwał właśnie z niej). Przerwał ognisty krąg, walka się rozpoczęła. Poprzez nieuwagę tak potężnego stworzenia, Sam chwycił jego włócznię i przekuł go z całej siły._

_Ramiel rozsypał się w pył._

_\- Aghhhh! Uhh... - to krzyk Castiela rozległ się w stodole. Wszyscy dobiegli go, klękając tuż przed nim, z wyjątkiem Crowleya, który w swe dłonie pochwycił włócznię - jeszcze chwilę temu należącą do Księcia Piekła._

_\- Hej, stary jesteśmy tutaj - Sam odezwał się zaraz, gdy znalazł się przy aniele; z ust umierającego zaczęła wydobywać się obrzydliwa, ciemna maź, jego oczy zaczynały uciekać w tył głowy - Jesteśmy tutaj, kolego. Trzymaj się, dobrze? - spojrzał na swoją rodzinę, twarz Casa zaczęła również pękać, nie miał już siły mówić...- Co robimy?_

_Mary zaciskała usta, powstrzymywała się od ukazania poczucia winy, które zaczęło jej dokuczać, a Dean... Dean nie wiedział co choćby powiedzieć. Patrzył jak na jego oczach jego najlepszy przyjaciel, dopiero co wyznający mu miłość umiera! Czuł ogromną gulę w gardle, jego ciało jakby sparaliżowane nie było w stanie drgnąć - był bezsilny!_

_Usłyszeli za sobą głośny trzask - to Crowley, złamał włócznię, dzieląc ją na część drewnianą i tą metalową, która rozbłysła pięknie błękitnym światłem, niezwykle oślepiającym. Błękitne światło zostało niemalże od razy wchłonięte przez ciało, dokładniej naczynie Castiela, uzdrawiając go, sprawiając, że z powrotem był zdrowy, nieumierający. Jego oczy błysnęły łaską. Wszyscy skierowali swój wzrok na Króla Piekła, na jego ustach widniał uśmiech._

_\- Magia zaklęta w przedmiocie - oświadczył._

_Dean szybko popatrzył na anioła._

_\- Cas..._

_\- Nie ma za co - Crowley jeszcze rzucił nim zniknął._

_Bracia Winchesterowie wyciągnęli ręce ku Casowi, by pomóc mu wstać. Nikt nie mógł opisać swojego szczęścia. Boski sługa, czując ciepłą dłoń swojego ukochanego łowcy na swojej mocno zadrżał. Puścił tą Sama i popatrzył znowu w te zielone oczyska. Nie do końca rozumiał jak to się stało, że wciąż żył, wiedział, iż naprawdę umiera._

_Bardzo niechętnie puścił rękę Deana i zrobił krok na przód, wszystko zdawało się być takie jak wcześniej._

_\- Więc... Wszystko gra? - Mary musiała zapytać, sumienie ją dręczyło._

_\- Tak sądzę. Co on... Miał na myśli, mówiąc, że ktoś go okradł? - anioł znowu spojrzał na piegowatego, na którego twarzy wpisał się delikatny uśmiech, pełen ulgi._

_\- Kto wie, o czym mówił ten wariat. Wracajmy do domu._

Gdyby Dean wiedział, że po tamtym wydarzeniu Castiel zacznie go ignorować przez pieprzone zawstydzenie... Starałby się rozegrać to inaczej, ale łowca nawet nie potrafił poruszyć tego tematu. Jeśli dzwonił do anioła słyszał tylko pocztę głosową i zamiast poruszyć tematu "kocham Cię" nawijał zupełnie o czymś innym. Z każdym kolejnym dniem odczuwał większą pustkę po jego utracie i zastanawiał się, czy tak właśnie odczuwa się już miłość, czy to wciąż bardzo troskliwa przyjaźń.

Dopiero zaczynał sobie zdawać sprawę, że... to jednak nie do końca przyjaźń.

\- Jak to "nie będzie go z nami, jeśli sam nie będzie chciał wrócić"? - zapytał Sam, widząc, że jego starszy brat ukrywa przed nim, że płacze, tuląc się do dziewczynki. Jednocześnie to pytanie wyrwało Deana z bardzo ckliwych wspomnień.

\- Sam... - zaczęła powoli, obracając lekko głowę ku młodszemu z Winchesterów - Castiel z własnej woli przeniósł się do miejsca, w którym jest. Nie pamięta kim był, myśli, że życie, które teraz prowadzi jest jedynym jakie miał. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że ktoś tu na niego czeka. Poza tym... nie mogłam zobaczyć czegoś, pokazówka się skończyła... Jest coś jeszcze, ale obawiam się, że nawet ja nie jestem w stanie ujrzeć co to...

\- Pokazówka? - Sam uniósł brew.

\- Tak mówię na swoje wizje.

Pogładziła plecy starszego, a ten się odsunął, odwracając od nich. Przetarł twarz dłońmi i pokręcił głową. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak bardzo rani tego aniołka to nigdy by...

\- Dean, obwinianie siebie nic Ci nie da, to była jego decyzja - przerwała mu, przygotowując kawę.

Czy ona mogła wyjść z jego głowy?

\- Gdybym inaczej go traktował... Może by nie odszedł.

\- Gdybyś był szczery ze sobą, to by nie odszedł - wyrzuciła z siebie, zalewając kawę gorącą wodą. Sam uniósł lekko brew i zacisnął usta, czy blondynka miała na myśli to, o czym pomyślał?

\- Nic nie wiesz, Acacio... - chłodno oznajmił Dean, po czym przypomniał sobie, ze stoi przed nim medium.

\- Wydaje mi się, że wiem więcej niż Ty - zaśmiała się, wciskając mu do rąk ulubioną, czarną kawę. Sama poczęstowała taką z mlekiem i odrobiną miodu - Nie mam cukru, ale podejrzewam, że będzie Ci smakowała.

Sam skinął lekko głową, dziękując tylko w głowie. Napił się i lekko uśmiechnął, dziewczyna miała rację.

\- Co mam zrobić? - zapytał Dean, zaczynał być naprawdę zrozpaczony - jak mam się z nim skontaktować? Nie słucha moich modlitw...

\- Chodźmy do salonu, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu nim mój tata się obudzi -oświadczyła, poważniejąc. Bracia posłusznie za nią poszli i zajęli miejsca na kanapie przed fotelem, gdzie usiadła blondynka. Dean pochylił się w jej stronę.

\- Pomóż nam, Acacio...

Dean Winchester naprawdę rzadko prosił innych ludzi o cokolwiek. Uważał siebie za niezależnego człowieka, który pomocy nie potrzebował w żadnej sytuacji (co oczywiście nie zawsze było zgodne z prawdą). Ale tym razem zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest naprawdę bezsilny. Zaczynał popadać w desperację, potrzebował tego pierzastego dupka przy sobie, a nie w innym świecie czy gdziekolwiek, do cholery, teraz przebywał.

\- Pamela Barnes jako pierwsze medium kontaktowała się z Castielem, prawda? - zapytała, po części zmieniając temat.

\- Uhm, tak -odpowiedział jej Sam - Czy to ma jakiś związek?

\- Nie, jednakże podsunęło mi to pewien pomysł... Jest pewna możliwość, szansa, że udałoby się z nim skontaktować, ale tylko podczas jego snu, niestety, mógłby pomyśleć, że to tylko sen, coś co jak najbardziej uznałby za nieprawdziwe. Nie wiem jak silne jest zaklęcie, które zostało na niego rzucone, w dziwny sposób... przypomniało mi urok dżinna - zmarszczyła brwi, odchylając powoli głowę do tyłu. Wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa przeszył ją silny dreszcz, podobny do kopnięcia prądem. Czuła, że za chwilę dojdzie do niej kolejna "pokazówka". Ścisnęła mocniej w dłoni kawałek materiału, przekazany przez Deana.

Wygięła się w łuk, wbiła się plecami w fotel, jej oczy zaszły mgłą, trzęsła się niesamowicie silnie, Sam i Dean mieli wrażenie, że cały salon drży. Jej usta szeptały coś bardzo szybko, spojrzeli na siebie. Coś było nie tak. Wtedy ona straciła przytomność, upadając na podłogę.

Bracia szybko ruszyli do niej, Sam delikatnie potrząsnął nią, wołając głośno jej imię. Starszy łowca nie wiedział co począć, czy każdy, który usiłował im pomóc musiał cierpieć?!

Powieki Acaci drgnęły, ale się nie podniosły, obaj wystraszyli się, że wizja była zbyt silna jak na maksymalnie dziewiętnastoletnią dziewczynę.

\- I-Ilbis... - wyszeptała, unosząc lekko głowę. Chciała spojrzeć na piegowatego, a wtedy znowu straciła przytomność, bezwładnie opadając na podłogę. Całe szczęście Sam przytrzymał jej głowę, by nie wyrządziła sobie większych szkód.

\- Ilbis? A co to u licha jest?! - krzyknął zirytowany Dean.

 

_Coś Ty do cholery zrobił, Cas!_


	8. VIII

Letnie ulewy były według Mishy najlepszym okresem w roku. Zawsze wychodził na werandę, pił kawę, czytał wiersze. Czasami nawet pisał lecz szybko twierdził, że są niewystarczające. Jego życie toczyło się powoli, miał wrażenie, że jego kontakt z synem znacznie się polepszył po szczerej rozmowie.

Deszcz padał od samego rana, a on... nie miał ochoty wychodzić z łóżka. Źle się czuł, mimo iż wszystko wydawało się być dobrze. Właśnie - wydawało.

Czuł dziwną pustkę, zajmującą jego serce. Brakowało mu czegoś, domyślał się, że może się rozchodzić o jego samotność. To nie tak, iż czuł się nieszczęśliwy żyjąc sam, czuł się źle ponieważ nie miał z kim dzielić tego szczęścia. Chciałby się podzielić z kimś tym, co miał, nieważne, że nie było tego wiele.

Sięgnął po telefon. Kilka wiadomości od Wendy i nic więcej. Kogo innego mógłby przecież obchodzić? Cała jego rodzina była martwa. Westchnął, przetarłszy twarz dłońmi i przekręcił się na drugi bok i ponownie zasnął.

Nigdy nie doświadczył tak dziwnego snu.

Znajdował się w białym pokoju, nagi, stał w środku. Nie było tu żadnych mebli, obrazów, okien. Nic. Tylko on. Słyszał miękki, słodki głos, wołający jakieś imię. Zmarszczył brwi, rozejrzał się. Wtedy przed nim znikąd pojawiła się dziewczyna. Wyglądała jak anioł, blond włosy miękko opadały na ramiona, dziecięca twarz z łagodnymi rysami i bystre, błękitne oczy wpatrujące się w jego własne, na dodatek tak jak on, była zupełnie naga.

\- Castiel - uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Castiel? - przełknął, przyglądając się jej w lekkim niepokoju. Kim była? Czego chciała?

\- To Twoje imię. Prawdziwe imię - zbliżyła się do niego. Blade ciało niemalże błyszczało.

\- Nie, mam na imię Misha - zaraz ją poprawił.

Zareagowała cichym śmiechem, dotknęła jego klatki piersiowej; jej dotyk przypominał lód.

\- Nie. Jesteś Castiel - upierała się - To niesamowite, co? Jesteś w zupełnie innym świecie, nic nie pamiętasz, tak jak marzyłeś... Ale Castielu, musisz wrócić. Uratujemy Ciebie.

Mężczyzna rozchylił nieco usta w zaskoczeniu, przechylił głowę na bok, próbował przeanalizować słowa, które przed chwilą usłyszał.

\- Uratować?

\- Tak... Widzisz, to skomplikowane, nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, On zaraz się dowie, będzie wiedział, że się z Tobą kontaktuję - posmutniała, opuściła głowę. Czuł, jak jej oddech staje się płytki - Próbuję mnie wyrzucić, ale musisz wiedzieć, że wszystko co Cię otacza jest iluzją, Castielu, nie jesteś tu bezpieczny. Nigdy nie byłeś.

\- O czym Ty...

\- Mówię o tym, że jesteś pod wpływem bardzo silnego... stworzenia. Dean i Sam... Twoi przyjaciele... Tęsknią za Tobą, potrzebują Ciebie. Oni są obok mnie, jeśli mi pozwolisz mogłabym Ci ich pokazać. Ale tylko na chwilkę.

Misha odsunął się od dziewczyny.

\- To sen, dlaczego śnię o takich rzeczach? - zapytał sam siebie, złapał się za kark i krzywo uśmiechnął - Pewnie zjadłem coś nieświeżego i zaczynam świrować.

Jego śmiech odbił się echem po pokoju. Blondynka dziwnie posmutniała, jednakże znowu podeszła do niego.

\- Proszę, Castiel, pozwól mi.

Zaczął się bać. Nigdy nie śnił o nagiej kobiecie, a już w szczególności o takiej, która twierdziłaby, że jest kimś innym. Chory odjazd. Skinął zatem głową, myśląc, iż prawdopodobnie nie ma wyboru.

\- No dobra, to pokaż ich. Kimkolwiek są. Tylko... może wciśnij nas w jakieś ubrania. Nie chciałbym się prezentować tak od razu jakim mnie Bóg stworzył.

\- Jesteśmy w Twojej głowie, to Ty decydujesz o tym, co mamy na sobie - zaśmiała się; przecież to nie było oczywiste! Ale gdy Misha pomyślał, że chciałby mieć na sobie ubranie, ono znikąd pojawiło się na jego ciele - Chwyć mnie za rękę.

Jej prośba brzmiała niezwykle łagodnie. Ona również była już ubrana. Kiedy ich dłonie złączyły się, podłoga pod stopami zniknęła, zaczęli wpadać w ciemną, głęboką przepaść. Następnie pojawili się w jakiejś piwnicy, zagraconej, mrocznej... Świece, jako jedyne źródło światła znajdowały się na niewielkim stoliczku, przy którym siedziało troje ludzi. Dwóch mężczyzn i ta sama dziewczyna, trzymająca wciąż jego dłoń. Mieli zamknięte oczy, siedzieli w skupieniu. Zimny pot zalał jego plecy.

\- Teraz jesteśmy w mojej głowie - usłyszał podwójnie. Ta druga siedząca przy stole mówiła w tym samym momencie co ta pierwsza.

_Na pewno zjadłem coś nieświeżego._

\- Kim są Ci faceci? Co się tu dzieje? - wystraszył się i cofnął, zauważył, iż płomień świec był o wiele, wiele większy, jaśniejszy niż powinien, oprócz tego, wewnątrz świecowego kręgu znajdowały się jakieś dziwne znaki.

\- Spokojnie, Castiel, to... projekcja mentalna. Po mojej lewej jest Sam, a po prawej Dean.

\- Cas tu jest? - piegowaty mężczyzna się odezwał, nie otwierając oczu, ten głos wydawał się mu dziwnie znajomy, jego szorstkość i ciepło...

\- Ja... Czy to jest Jensen? - niebieskooki rozpoznał go, przecież to był ten sam chłopak, który kilka tygodni temu pił z nim kawę!

\- To Dean. Czy poznajesz go? - dziewczyna zapytała.

\- Nie, to jest Jensen, Jensen z parku, grał na gitarze on...

\- Cas, słyszysz mnie? - zielonooki próbował włączyć się do rozmowy.

Misha spojrzał zaskoczony na blondynkę.

\- On mnie nie słyszy - zauważył, puszczając jej dłoń. Zbliżył się do Jensena, Deana, czy jakkolwiek miał na imię ten mężczyzna. Właściwie był starszy od Jensena, to nie mógł być on.

\- Cas, wyciągniemy Cię stamtąd - oświadczył szorstko, głosem pełnym pewności i wiary w to co mówił.

Gdy Collins próbował go dotknąć, przestał czuć pod sobą grunt. Znowu spadał. Dziewczyna zniknęła. On wciąż spadał. Zaczął wrzeszczeć na całe płuca, nie rozumiał co się działo, co to był za sen, a już po chwili... Znowu leżał na swojej starej, zniszczonej kanapie.

\- Oh, Boże.

* * *

 

\- Więc jesteś pewna, że Cas jest pod wpływem tego dupka Ilbisa? - Dean po raz kolejny tego wieczoru powtórzył to samo pytanie. Wszystko, po prostu wszystko brzmiało tak nierealnie, to po prostu było cholernie nierealne!

\- Tak, Dean. Jestem pewna. Widziałam to. Czy mam Ci wszystko opowiedzieć jeszcze raz? - zapytała z przeogromną cierpliwością w głosie.

Siedzieli wciąż w salonie w domu Fullerów, zdołali doprowadzić do porządku Acacię, jej ojciec wciąż spał dzięki wiedźmowemu pyłkowi.

\- Nie, ale jak do cholery ktoś taki mógł znaleźć się w Niebie?!

Sam cicho odchrząknął, gdy udało mu się coś znaleźć. Od kilkunastu minut przeglądał w telefonie informacje na temat właściciela tego imienia.

\- Dean... - zaczął - według Koranu dżinny stanowią trzecią kategorię istot rozumnych, które zostały stworzone przez Boga, zaraz obok Aniołów i Ludzi. Dzielą się na dwie grupy.. - chciał kontynuować, ale starszy brat mu przerwał.

\- Wiem czym są dżinny, do cholery, daj mi konkrety!

\- To są konkrety, słuchaj mnie - oświadczył, starał się nie wybuchnąć na swojego zniecierpliwionego brata, było to trudne - Dzielą się na dwie grupy, dobre i złe. Te dobre służą Bogu, są jakby takimi aniołkami na dopalaczach.

\- Archaniołami? - Dean zaciekawił się lecz wciąż był rozdrażniony.

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak. Posłuchaj dalej. Wątek z upadkiem Lucyfera kojarzysz, nie będę Ci tego streszczał. No, ale w każdym razie gdy Lucyfer sprzeciwił się Bogu, ruszyło za nim wiele aniołów. W tym Ilbis, sprzeciwił się Bogu i przeszedł przemianę. Wielu uważało, że wtedy stał się dżinnem... - urwał.

Starszy łowca na chwilę się zaciął, Acacia obserwowała go uważnie, próbując coś wyczytać z jego głowy.

\- Więc mamy naszego zagadkowego Alfę Dżinna, którego szukaliśmy ponad sześć lat temu - oblizał spierzchnięte wargi, po czym mocno je zacisnął.

\- A skoro był kiedyś aniołem...

\- ...to może wejść do Nieba - dokończył za młodszego - Po prostu, kurwa, obłędnie.

Sam skinął słabo głową i schował telefon do kieszeni. Nastąpiła cisza, którą przerwał głośny jęk pana Fullera. Winchesterowie szybko spojrzeli po sobie, a potem na medium.

\- Musicie iść, wyjdziecie przez taras, skontaktuję się z Wami, przeprowadzimy projekcję mentalną, skontaktujemy się z Castielem, jeśli będzie to możliwe. Już, idźcie! - nieco spanikowała, wiedziała, jaki jej ojciec jest. Miała pełną świadomość tego, co myślał o jej darze, jak bardzo go... obrzydzał.

Bracia wybiegli przez taras, słysząc na wychodnym jak córka pyta Fullera, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

Dean nie pamiętał jak znaleźli się w Impali, nie pamiętał drogi do najbliższego motelu, nie pamiętał jak wiele wypił. To było już dla niego zbyt wiele. Pieprzona alfa? Znowu? Miał nadzieję gdzieś w swoim sercu, że jest to chory sen, że Cas wcale nie jest pod wpływem najpotężniejszego dżinna jakiego widział i słyszał - czy może jednak nie widział i... nie słyszał - świat. Sam równie zaskoczony jak jego brat niemalże pobiegł do biblioteki sprawdzić, czy znajdzie więcej informacji na temat upadłego anioła.

Obaj jednakże czekali na znak od Acaci.

Zadzwoniła do nich na następny dzień, nie wiedzieli skąd miała numer telefonu Sama. Cóż, medium i te ich zdobywanie informacji. Powiedziała, że poddała swego ojca hipnozie, zastanawiała się również, czemu nie zrobiła tego szybciej. Sprowadziła Winchesterów z powrotem do swojego domu, a dokładniej do piwnicy. Wszystko było już gotowe, brakowało tylko ich.

Piegowaty czuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku przez niemalże całą projekcję. Przypomniało mu się jak pierwszy raz poprosił medium o to, by pomogła mu odnaleźć tego, który wyciągnął go z Piekielnej Czeluści.

\- Mówię o tym, że jesteś pod wpływem bardzo silnego... stworzenia. Dean i Sam... Twoi przyjaciele... Tęsknią za Tobą, potrzebują Ciebie. Oni są obok mnie, jeśli mi pozwolisz mogłabym Ci ich pokazać. Ale tylko na chwilkę - na te słowa, Winchesterowie nieco się spięli, w szczególności starszy. Cas się tu pojawi? Czy to w ogóle było możliwe? Czekał podirytowany, już wystarczająco zdenerwował się na wieść, iż alfa dżinn wie, że kontaktują się z Castielem. Czuł lęk, co jak dżinn postanowi zabić go...?

\- Spokojnie, Castiel, to... projekcja mentalna. Po mojej lewej jest Sam, a po prawej Dean - Acacia znowu się odezwała.

\- Cas tu jest? - usłyszał swój własny głos, wyrywający się z gardła.

\- To Dean. Czy poznajesz go? - dziewczyna zapytała.

Cas na niego patrzył? Cholera, jego serce zaczęło bić jak szalone, Castiel tu był, Castiel go widział!

\- Cas, słyszysz mnie? - znowu się odezwał, pragnął usłyszeć odpowiedź, pragnął usłyszeć głęboki głos, który zaczął blaknąć w jego pamięci - Cas, wyciągniemy Cię stamtąd - oświadczył poważnie, naprawdę wierząc w to, że uda się im, że na pewno to zrobią z Sammy'm.

Wtedy świece przestały płonąć, zgasły, pozostawiając po sobie charakterystyczny zapach. Acacia puściła ich dłonie.

\- Straciłam połączenie - szepnęła, przygryzając dolną wargę - Ale on wciąż Ciebie pamięta, Dean. Nawet w iluzji świata, w którym przebywa pojawiłeś się, tylko jako ktoś inny.

\- Widzisz, Dean? Cas nigdy by o Tobie nie zapomniał - uśmiechnął się w kierunku drugiego łowcy.

Samuel Winchester nie był głupi, o nie i doskonale widział w oczach swojego starszego brata ból, strach, zmartwienie o kogoś, kogo naprawdę kochał. Zauważył nawet jak usta piegowatego delikatnie wyginają się w uśmiechu.

Cas nigdy o nim nie zapomniał i to sprawiło, że Dean poczuł pierwszy raz od dawna lekkie ukojenie w swoim sercu.


	9. IX

Droga do bunkra nie trwała długo, cóż w każdym razie nie dla dwójki braci. Obaj rozmyślali nad tym, jak otworzyć portal do Nieba, jak pokonać alfę dżinna i jak uratować Castiela. Żaden z nich nie wiedział jak zacząć rozmowę. Acacia już nie mogła im w niczym pomóc, zrobiła wszystko co w jej mocy. Byli teraz skazani tylko na siebie.

\- Colt będzie najlepszy - odezwał się nagle Dean.

\- ...tak, ale jeszcze trzeba strzelić i trafić, pamiętaj, że jest alfą. Wątpię, żeby dał się ot tak zastrzelić.

\- Myślisz, że skoro znaleźliśmy naczynie Casa porzucone na pastwę losu, ten cały Ilbis... Więzi go w jego prawdziwej postaci?

Obaj spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Cóż, wydaje mi się, że tak, Dean.

\- Musimy wziąć jego naczynie z nami, żeby mógł zrobić swoje anielskie magiczne czary mary i wrócił. Kiedyś wspomniał, że jest tak wielki jak Chrysler Building - parsknął na to wspomnienie, lekko uśmiechając się.

Sam tylko pokiwał głową. Nie wiedział czy branie prawie obumarłego ciała było dobrym pomysłem, ale w takiej chwili nie śmiał sprzeciwiać się bratu. Poza tym, Dean miał rację, ponieważ prawdziwe anielskie oblicza mogły spowodować naprawdę poważne obrażenie ich ludzkim ciałom. Sam zaczynał się obawiać, ze to samobójcza misja. Anioły nie przepadały za Winchesterami, ani za Casem. Zastanawiał się, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że w Niebie ukrywa się ktoś taki jak Ilbis czy by pomogli? Poza tym jak wiele czasu mieli nim Castiel umrze? Przecież minęły miesiące, odkąd zniknął...

Dojechali do bunkra, Dean zaparkował w garażu. Postanowił sprawdzić jak się ma naczynie. Skierował się do biblioteki, gdzie je zostawili. Niemalże potknął się o własne nogi, gdy podbiegł do pustego stołu. Jego naczynie zniknęło, a na wierzchu blatu jeszcze lśnił krwawy napis.

" _Wziąłem to, co należy do mnie_ "

\- SAMMY! ON WIE, ŻE NADCHODZIMY! - wrzasnął, zaciskając wściekle szczękę. Zero litości. Rozwalą tego gnoja.

Młodszy właśnie dotarł do biblioteki, gdy zobaczył co sprawiło, ze brat doszedł do takiego wniosku, wiedział, ze walka nie będzie prosta. Będzie trwała tak długo dopóki ktoś zostanie martwy.

\- Załatwię owczą krew. Może uda się go jakoś osłabić, a wtedy go zastrzelimy - oświadczył Sam, zgarnął włosy za uszy. Miał już odejść, lecz brat złapał go za ramię.

\- ...Co jeśli on już... Zabił Casa? - głos Deana niebezpiecznie zadrżał - Co jeśli nie mamy po co tam iść, jeśli Castiel już nie...

\- Brzmisz jakbyś chciał się poddać.

\- To nie jest kwestia tego, czy się poddaje czy nie, Sam. Gdybym był takim cholernym dżinnem to pewnie na złość zabiłbym swoją ofiarę, by nikt jej nie znalazł! - wybuchnął, puszczając ramię Sama.

\- Nawet jeśli masz rację to nie zmienia faktu , ze powinniśmy go zabić. Pamiętaj, ze będziemy w Niebie. Może znajdziemy jakiegoś sojusznika, który będzie na tyle potężny, by w razie czego ożywić Casa.

\- Nikt nam nie pomoże, dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie lubią Casa, nigdy nie akceptowali jego wyborów ani tego co robił. Cholerne anioły! - piegowaty chwycił krzesło i cisnął nim mocno o podłogę, jego solidność nie pozwoliła by się rozpadło. Zawiodło to nieco Deana, ale tylko westchnął - Myślisz, że stary portal do Nieba zadziała?

\- Mam taką nadzieję, jeśli nie... To wydaje mi się, że musielibyśmy się zabić - próbował rozładować napiętą atmosferę.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Twoje poczucie humoru nie ma poczucia humoru? - Dean zapytał, unosząc brew do góry. Młodszy brat wywrócił oczami.

\- _Jerk_.

\- _Bitch_.

* * *

Zabrali każdą broń, która nadawała się na dżinna. Noże wykonane ze srebra, owczą krew i colta. Możliwości ograniczały się tylko do tego, mieli nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Oprócz tego wzięli anielskie ostrza - na wypadek, gdyby jakiś anioł miał zamiar stanąć im na drodze. Dean czuł niesamowity ucisk w żołądku, odrzucał te myśli, które mówiły mu, że tam zginą.

Sam nie miał wyboru, chciał dobrze dla brata, oczywiście, iż obawiał się, mógł mieć rację, Cas mógł być martwy.

Radio milczało, Winchesterowie milczeli, tylko ich myśli krzyczały. Wiedzieli, że jeśli ich przyjaciel nie żyje misja będzie tylko kolejnym polowaniem na potwora, gdy powinni zajmować się poszukiwaniami Lucyfera i Kelly Kline... Ale Dean musiał go uratować, nie dopuszczał do siebie nawet faktu, że kolejna osoba z jego rodziny mogła umrzeć. Martwił się o portal, nie miał pewności, czy ot tak będą mogli wejść do Nieba.

Ale Ilbis wiedział, że Winchesterowie przyjdą. Namówił inne anioły, by otworzyły bramę, oznajmił im, iż Ci głupi ludzie mają zamiar pomścić Castiela, więc dlaczego by ich nie wpuścić na zabawę?

Jehebba, pod którego maską skrywał się od setek lat miał wysoką pozycję w Niebie. Nie był Archaniołem, ale za to Serafinem, bardzo szanowanym. Polecił swemu rodzeństwu, by przyprowadzili mu Sama i Deana, a on się nimi odpowiednio zajmie.

Bracia dojechali na miejsce. Zaparkowali przed placem zabaw. Słońce zdążyło już zniknąć z nieba, nastała noc. Nikogo nie było w okolicy.

\- Ostatnim razem gdy tu byliśmy znaleźliśmy ciało Casa - Sam wspomniał, patrząc na miejsce, z którego wykopali naczynie - Oby nikt nie musiał teraz wykopywać nas.

\- Nie dramatyzuj, wchodzimy, robimy pierdolnik, ratujemy naszego dzieciaka i idziemy na piwo.

\- Ta, oby niebiańskie garnizony aniołów nie przeszkodziły nam w planach - prychnął.

\- Oh zamknij się, Sammy!

Podeszli do piaskownicy. Dean wyciągnął zza skórzanego paska od spodni anielskie ostrze i zaczął nim wyrysowywać sześcian Metatrona, widniejący tu jeszcze jakiś czas temu. Gdy skończył, odsunął się i spojrzał na brata.

\- Zaklęcie - starszy łowca go pośpieszył.

Łoś odczytał starannie enochiańskie zaklęcie, czekając, aż portal się otworzy.

\- Działaj, działaj, działaj... - Dean zaczął powtarzać niczym mantrę, myśląc, że to coś da. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy symbol zalśnił błękitnobiałym światłem. Piasek zaczął się podnosić, portal został otworzony - No, to wskakujemy.

Cofnął się o kilka kroków i z rozbiegu wskoczył w piaskowo-świetlistą mgłę. Sam wywrócił oczami, wziął głęboki oddech i zwyczajnie wszedł do piaskownicy. Krew szumiała im w uszach, zostali pochłonięci przez światło, a chwilę potem znaleźli się w Niebie.

Przed sobą mieli ogromne, złote drzwi, tylko one biły światłością. Otaczała ich ciemność. Spojrzeli na siebie i przygotowali anielskie ostrza - Sam trzymał nawet dwa w obu rękach. Dean powoli podszedł do drzwi, nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do miejsca, które wyglądało jak opuszczony Kapitol, dokładniej jak National Statuary Hall *. Wszystko wyglądało po prostu pięknie. Sam rozglądał się, patrząc na setkę rzeźb przedstawiającą anioły, archanioły... W jednym rozpoznał od razu Gabriela po charakterystycznym rogu. Sklepienie sięgało wysoko, wszystko oświetlał ogromny, złoty żyrandol. Posadzki wykonano z jakiegoś cennego kamienia. Pamiętali z opowiadań Castiela, że wystrój Nieba zmienia się co jakiś. Mieli wrażenie, że są sami, ale na pewno tak nie było. Mieli się tak czuć. Na przeciwko nich znajdowały się trzy przejścia, pomiędzy rzeźbą Adama i Ewy.

\- Zobacz - szepnął młodszy łowca, wskazując na środkowe przejście. Tylko z niego dobiegało światło, co od razu wydało się im podejrzane. Zaczynali się domyślać, że anioły wiedziały, że Winchesterowie są tutaj.

Od razu tam ruszyli. Echo ich kroków roznosiło się po całej sali, mogli przysiąc, że słyszeli nawet własne bicie serca i szum krwi. Kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg, zobaczyli przed sobą ogromny ogród, najpiękniejszy jaki w życiu widzieli. Drzewa, które nie istniały na Ziemi, kwiaty, tak pachnące, że aż kręciło się w głowie i ptaki, wiele ptaków, czarnych niczym smoła, które w jednej chwili zmieniły się w anioły, atakując Winchesterów. Kilku udało się zabić, ale nie tysiące lub setki, znajdujących się tutaj. Starszy Łowca machał na prawo i lewo ostrzem, broniąc się przed ich dotykiem. Oberwał kilka razy w żebra, twarz, już czuł jak krew wypływa z jego nosa. Sam jednak nie radził sobie tak dobrze, zbyt wielu skrzydlatych rzuciło się na niego od razu. Upadł, wierzgał, próbował się wyrwać.

\- Dean! - krzyknął młodszy, gdy pokryła go masa różnych ciał, nie miał siły się podnieść.

Starszy już chciał mu pomóc, lecz wtedy świat zniknął sprzed jego oczu. Tył głowy zabolał jakby ktoś rzucił w niego całą górą. Wszystko zaszło ciemnością, a w uszach wciąż słyszał Sammy'ego wrzeszczącego jego. Przegrali.

 

* * *

 

_Sammy._

_Sammy i Cas._

_Muszę dla nich walczyć._

Krzyk jego młodszego brata ponownie rozbrzmiał w jego głowie.

_Otwieraj cholerne oczy!_

\- Twoje krzyki tylko sprawiają, iż mam chęć na więcej, durny robalu - dziwny, jakby suchy głos oznajmił, wybuchając śmiechem.

_To nie mógł być..._

Dean z trudnością otworzył oczy. Głowa łupała go tępym bólem. Mrugał kilka razy, starał się leżeć w bezruchu. Znajdował się na chłodnej, marmurowej posadzce. Pomieszczenie otaczał półmrok jakby od płomieni świec. Sam znowu krzyknął, żałośnie szlochając. Piegowaty podniósł głowę, starał się rozejrzeć. Miejsce, w którym znajdowali się przypominało pokój w bunkrze, tyle, że ciemniejszy, większy... obrzydliwe śmierdzący niczym zwłoki. Na środku znajdowało się łóżko zabiegowe, gdzie Sam leżał przywiązany a dziwny postać, błyszcząca na czerwono pochylała się nad jego ciałem. Wszędzie leżały ciemnogranatowe pióra.

 _Ilbis_.

Posturą przypominał człowieka, jednakże to nie było dobre skojarzenie - zamiast nóg miał kozie kopyta obrośnięte krwawym włosiem, jego skóra w czerwonawym odcieniu rzeczywiście błyszczała poprzez szczeliny dziwacznych tatuażów, z pleców wyrastały obrzydliwe, nietoperze skrzydła, z których sączyła się krew. Głowę pokrywały bujne, ciemne, kręcone włosy oraz... rogi. Nad rogami płonął ogień, który oświetlał całe pomieszczenie.

_Broń. Musze zabić drania._

Dean przesunął dłonią po swoich plecach. Colt wciąż tam był. Zaczął go powoli wysuwać, ale przypomniał sobie o czymś jeszcze.

 _Cas_...

Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, powstrzymał stękniecie bólu, głowa nie pozwalała o sobie zapomnieć. Nigdzie go nie było. Wtedy spojrzał w górę.

Castiel został podwieszony, Ilbis musiał oddać mu swoje naczynie. Liczne haki i łańcuchy zwisały z niesamowicie zniszczonego ciała. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, zaszły mgłą, wyglądały na... martwe. Świetlisty płyn wydobywający się z ran anioła skapywał powoli na podłogę wraz z resztkami krwi. Łowca zacisnął usta, próbował powstrzymać łzy zbierające się do jego oczu. Słyszał jak Sam zaczął wierzgać na stole, błagając, by potwór przestał się nad nim znęcać. Musiał coś zrobić.

\- Ktoś się obudził - usłyszał.

Ilbis zbliżył się do Deana. Słyszał w tle kolejne wrzaski braciszka, by go zostawił, by nie zbliżał się do niego, co oczywiście sprawiło tylko to, że potwór podszedł szybciej.

\- Czekałem na Ciebie, Deanie Winchesterze. Widziałeś już mój żyrandol? - wskazał z parszywym uśmiechem na Castiela.

Twarz Alfy pokrywały tatuaże, spod których wyłaniały liczne blizny. Oczy, czarne niczym u demona, błyszczały, wpatrując się w łowce. Wyszczerzył żółte zęby i wyciągnął szpony w stronę człowieka. Piegowaty próbował się cofnąć, wiedział, co potrafi dotyk dżinna, sam kiedyś został dotknięty przez jednego i był pewny, że widzi Azazela. Nie mógł być teraz otruty, musiał ratować swoją rodzinę. Podniósł się i zatoczył przez ból głowy. Ilbis uniósł krzaczaste brwi w zdumieniu.

\- Chcesz jeszcze bawić się w kotka i myszkę? - głos zaświstał mu w uszach.

\- Nie, zamierzam Cię zabić - warknął, wyciągnął zza pleców Colta i wycelował w stworzenie. Odpowiedział mu głośny śmiech. Ilbis poruszył zakrwawionymi skrzydłami w kierunku Deana z taką siłą, iż ten poleciał na najbliższą ścianę. Colt upadł gdzieś daleko, a Alfa złapał łowcę szponami za szyję.

Było już za późno.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

* nie miałam pojęcia jak przetłumaczyć nazwę tego miejsca, bowiem nie znalazłam tego nawet w polskiej wikipedii! Zatem zostaje nazwa oryginalna.


	10. X

Dźwięk kosiarki, śmiech dzieci sąsiadów, dotyk miękkiej pościeli i zapach świeżo pieczonego placka. Tak mógłby wyglądać każdy poranek każdego człowieka. Może z wyjątkiem kosiarki, te zazwyczaj nie wydają się nam zbyt przyjazne.

Nawet to jest iluzją. W realiach świata, w którym wszyscy żyjemy takie poranki nie wydają się być czymś specjalnym. Prawda jest taka, że w dobie komputerów i technologii nie liczy się dla nas nic, prócz nowego smartfona, laptopa czy zegarka, który nie służy wcale do sprawdzania godziny. Rzadko kiedy zwracamy uwagę na innych ludzi, na ich uczucia, poglądy. Miłość nigdy więcej nie będzie tak prawdziwa, jak ukazywano i wpajano nam od dzieciństwa. Przyjaźnie, które miały być na całe życie zastąpiliśmy nową parą adidasow lub designerska koszulą.

Lecz to wszystko nie dotyczyło Castiela. Cóż, to prawda, nie był prawdziwym człowiekiem, a świat przez większość życia obserwował biernie z góry. Imponowało mu to, co ludzie stworzyli jednocześnie go przerażając. Wierzył, że istnieje coś takiego jak miłość, oddanie i wierność, pomimo rozwoju cywilizacji i nowych norm narzuconych przez społeczeństwo. Wierzył w swoją miłość do Deana Winchestera.

Mówią, że miłość zwycięży wszystko.

Samuel został ciężko poraniony przez dżinna; jego ręka była złamana, twarz pokaleczona pazurami, nogi pozacinane ostrymi jak brzytwa skrzydłami... Ale Sam również wierzył w miłość. Niekoniecznie tą, w której wszystko kończy się jak w pięknej baśni, czy komedii romantycznej. Młody Winchester zrobiłby wszystko dla swojej rodziny, pomijając fakt, że wiele razy zawiódł Deana. To jednak nie stało na przeszkodzie, by wciąż kochać swojego brata.

Wykorzystał fakt, że ich przeciwnik zajął się zatruwaniem jego brata i powoli zwlókł się z kozetki. Starał się bezszelestnie dotrzeć do colta - ich ostatniej deski ratunku. Na czworaka ledwo doszedł do broni. Zamrugał słabo oczami, próbując wycelować w potwora. Jego dłonie trzęsły się niemiłosiernie, lecz udało się strzelić. Pocisk trafił pomiędzy łopatki dżinna, a ten szybko się odwrócił, by spojrzeć na tego, który go pokonał.

\- Obyś trafił do Piekła! - warknął i wtedy poczuł, jak wszystko przed jego oczami się rozmazuje.

* * *

Szorstka dłoń dotknęła lekko policzka niebieskookiego mężczyzny. Uśmiech wkradł się na usta Deana. Anioł wyglądał spokojnie, jakby spał. Młodszy Winchester przyglądał się im, opierając się o framugę drzwi. Rękę miał w temblaku, a na twarzy kilka plasterków.

Udało im się wrócić do bunkra. Piegowaty gdy tylko odzyskał przytomność zdjął biednego, poranionego anioła, wybudził brata i wrócili do domu. Castiel nie odzyskiwał przytomności już drugi dzień. Dean dokładnie oczyścił każdy milimetr jego ciała z ran, brudu i krwi. Tak bardzo pragnął, by już się wybudził.

\- Powinieneś coś zjeść - nagle odezwał się Sam - Nie jadłeś prawie nic odkąd wróciliśmy...

Piegowaty puścił to mimo uszu. W końcu Sam poddał się i poszedł do kuchni przygotować mu kanapkę. Dean położył głowę na klatkę piersiową Castiela i zacisnął wściekle usta.

\- Mógłbyś już do mnie wrócić? - warknął - Ileż mam na Ciebie czekać, Cas?!

Ale anioł wciąż się nie wybudzał.

Minęło prawie sześć dni. Dni, podczas których Dean ciągle przebywał z Castielem, oczekując, że chociażby mrugnie.

Sam starał się odnaleźć jakieś zaklęcie, jakiś sposób na to, by Cas znów był wśród żywych, ale zdawało się, że nie ma na to lekarstwa. Trzeba było po prostu czekać...

* * *

_Cas... jeśli tam jesteś, proszę, wróć do mnie... to ja, Dean. Dean Winchester. Znowu się do Ciebie modlę, Ty pierzasty dupku. Zebrałem prawie każde Twoje piórko, które straciłeś. Mam je wszystkie. Oddam Ci je zaraz gdy się wybudzisz, wiem, że masz lekką obsesję na punkcie tych swoich anielskich gadżetów... Nie znalazłem niestety nigdzie Twojego ostrza, ale poradzimy sobie z tym, okej? Obiecuję... Ci, że... że nigdy więcej nie będziesz musiał ode mnie uciekać. Wiem, że brzmi to tak... dziewczyńsko, ale naprawdę obiecuję. Tylko do mnie wróć..._

\- Dean? - usłyszał nad sobą głos Sama, który wyrwał go z tysięcznej modlitwy.

_Ugh... Czekaj Cas, Sam znowu nam przeszkadza._

\- Co? - podniósł głowę z ramienia niebieskookiego i spojrzał zirytowany na brata.

Młodszy jedynie się uśmiechnął i skinął głową na Castiela. Dean zadrżał i poczuł lodowaty dreszcz. Powoli obrócił głowę, ku aniołowi i ukazały mu się te piękne, błękitne oczy, za których widokiem tak tęsknił. Ulga, jaką poczuł była wręcz nie do opisania. Jego oczy zaszły "babskimi" łzami, usta zadrżały w uśmiechu.

\- Dean? - Cas ledwo co z siebie wykrztusił. Nie za bardzo wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, co się wydarzyło, ale jednego był pewien. Przed nim był Dean Winchester. Prawdziwy, czy nie, ale Dean.

Zielonooki zaśmiał się cicho i pokiwał głową.

\- Tak ja, a niby kto?

Podniósł się lekko na łokciach i rozejrzał.

\- ...a-a Ilbis...? -zapytał. W jego głosie można było wyczuć strach. Mocno złapał ramię Deana. Drżał.

\- Spokojnie, Sammy go rozwalił. Nic Ci już nie grozi aniołku.

Castiel skinal głową i nieco odetchnął.

\- Wybacz mi, Dean. Przepraszam za wszystko... j-ja... nie chciałem i... nie miałem pojęcia... - był bliski płaczu. Pochylił głowę na dół i objął się obolałymi ramionami.

\- Ej, ej, ej, Cas, już się zamknij -powiedział rozbawiony Dean. Spojrzał wymownie na Sama, by zostawił ich na chwilę. Młodszy od razu wyszedł. Wtedy zielonooki delikatnie objął anioła i westchnął - Wszystko rozumiem, nie musisz przepraszać.

\- Byłem... ja... po prostu... moje uczucie do Ciebie zawładnęło mną, nie potrafiłem sobie poradzić poradzić tym wszystkim... i-i...

\- Cas, do cholery, zamknij się!

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Deana. Zaciskał usta. Teraz czuł się winny, ponieważ jego miłość nie chciała nawet go słuchać.

\- Posłuchaj mnie teraz Ty... - zaczął, powoli i odważył sie, by dotknąć jego twarzy - Gdybyś nie odszedł, nie zrozumiałbym, że... mogę też coś do Ciebie... czuć.

Anioł uniósł brew do góry i lekko przychylił głowę. Jego serce zabiło cztery razy mocniej.

\- Cas, ja... - zamilkł. Nie wiedział jak zacząć kolejne zdanie. Liczył na to, że stworzenie mu pomoże, ale... ten tylko się w niego wpatrywał, oczekując, że Dean skończy swoje zdanie. Jednak nie zrobił tego. Cisza, jaka ich otaczała, zaczęła robić się bardzo napięta, wręcz nie do zniesienia. Piegowaty szukał pomocy w oczach anioła, gryząc nerwowo wewnętrzną stronę policzka.

\- Po prostu... - Dean znowu zaczął. Sapnął ciężko - No cholera, Cas, ja Ciebie też, dobra? - jeknął, a niebieskooki lekko sie uśmiechnął. Przytulil się tak mocno do niego, że ten aż sapnął - hej, spokojnie, bo mnie połamiesz! - parsknął rozbawiony i przesunął dłońmi po miękkich włosach anioła. Chciał... spróbować jego ust, jak to jest całować kogoś, kogo kocha się tak bardzo, że ryzykuje się dla niego życiem.

Więc zrobił to. Pochylił się i złączył swoje usta z jego, delikatnie przyciągając go do siebie. Pocałunek wbrew pozorom nie był taki delikatny, jakoby się zdawało. Przeważały ciężkie uczucia tęsknoty, braku drugiej osoby, miłości i... szczęścia. Ulgi. Dwie spragnione siebie dusze wreszcie były razem.

Tylko dla siebie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wszystko dostępne jest również na wattpadzie, gdzie zapraszam, wystraczy napisać z prośbą o link, oprócz tego zapraszam na drugą część "Cas?" xx


End file.
